Destinée chimérique
by le gaietournesol
Summary: la solitude et l'abandon dessine un avenir sombre pour yugi, ce sentiment de vide le tue,en finir...ou pas?, quand une femme décide de revenir pour sauver l'enfant de lui même. une chimère capable de miracle pourra t elle l'aider vraiment? A VOUS DE VOIR
1. souvenirs et retrouvaille

bien le bonjour a vous cher lecteur, voici ma première fic, dit'moi se que vous en penser ne soyer pas timide, je ne suis pas comme kogarm je ne mort pas

**kogarm : qui mord qui l'auteuse, je sais me tenir patate !**

d'abord je suis pas une patate, espèce de banane ensuite tu m'appartient car je suis ta génitrice

**kogarm: génétrice de rien du tout, de toute façon le jour ou tu trouvera une b.**... coup de poing magistrale de l'auteuse qui l'envoie valdinguer

ceci étant dit ( tout en marchant sur sa fille) voici une histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira en attendant faut que je me remette a écrire pour la suite, car oui il y aura une suite voir plusieurs je l'espère, si mon inspiration ne s'envole pas d'ici là et si le temps me le permet ( bientôt les exam arg T-T°)

**kogarm : l'espoir fait vivre ou survivre ou dans ton cas il désespère** ... (voit arriver l'auteuse) **ARG NON PAS TAPER**

les personnage de yu gi oh ne m'appartienne pas ni celui du chocobo ( j'ai essayer mais patchi a dit non ) si certain cas de figure vous semble familier sachez que ce n'est que mon imagination qui travaille ( trop O-o) et qui s'inspire de ce que j'ai lu par ci par là, et dans ce cas je remercie et m'excuse auprès des gens que j'aurai agacer.

**kogarm : si elle vous énerve taper 1, si vous pensez que c'est de la merde taper 2,... et si vous vouler taper l'auteuse vous gêner pas XD** (se fait latter la tronche par l'auteuse en question, non mais )+} )

sur ceux bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Un souvenir revenait la hanter, toujours le même comme pour la prévenir, elle se revoyait marchant cote à cote sur le chemin de retour à la guilde, bavardant avec eux de son "future "éléve", elle riait de leur faux espoir de future parents, mais elle était heureuse pour eux et pensait elle aussi a ce futur avec "lui" qui n'était pas encor née, sa pipe japonaise tenue par les dents elle riait sans sentir la force et l' avertissement de l'autre, un danger arrivait, un grand danger.

Une explosion, la course puis l'embuscade, ils étaient si nombreux, les soldats de gruntel semblaient arriver de toutes parts et les encercler devant une façade montagneuse escarper impossible pour eux de l'escalader surtout pour la femme de son amie, nullement résigner les deux combattant de la guilde firent face dans les yeux des futures cadavres, car oui ils allait combattre et non ils ne se laisseraient pas mourir. LUI pour cette future vie qu'il espérait temps et parce que ces ennemies ne le verrait pas tomber, ELLE si fragile et si menu pour son avenir et celui d'une vie meilleur, elle se battra comme une lionne... comme une mère. kogarm, elle se battait pour toute les vies prisent par eux et pour celle qu'ils ne prendrait pas, ils n'aurait pas la vie de ces amis.

Puis un cris les avaient alerté, la femme d'hiku s'effondra le visage en sangs, les soldats l'avaient prises a revers. Trop c'est trop, le "père" de fureur mêlé par l'inquiétude plongea au plus profond de lui même et utilisa ce pouvoir si caractéristique de sa famille, le pouvoir des thuaparang gonfla en lui et percuta les soldat qui reconnurent enfin leur adversaire ou leur mort, le pouvoir des ténèbres est vorace et demande son quota de mort, surtout quand la colère la nourrit.

Mais un échos à sa droite lui fait comprendre que la chimère est lâché, elle aussi enragée fait déferlé son pouvoir dans un rugissement, un cris qu'aucune gorges humaines ne devrait émettre, et l'enfer se déchaine. La plus craint et la plus respecté de la guilde, sa fondatrice et dirigeante; la chimère écarlate. La redouté provoque une déferlantes de flamme dévalent la pente comme un raz de marée vivant et affamée, un ouragan qui anéantit tout sur son passage. Les ténèbres et l'enfer unit par le désespoir.

La colère s'apaise tendis qu'ils ne reste rien, ni des ennemis, ni de la forêt par laquelle ils s'étaient enfuis, ni de la moitié de la montagne derrière eux. A terre, elle se meure, le pouvoir de kogarm est impuissant, il n'y a plus rien a faire. IL REFUSE, elle doit vivre, trop tard leurs deux vie s'éteignent quand soudain elle regarde kogarm.

NON, pas sa, pourtant kogarm sait qu'il n'y a que cette solution pour LE sauvée, hiku se rebiffe mais dans un dernier effort sa femme, sa si douce et chaleureuse femme le clou sur place, même mourante c'est sa vie et c'est à elle de choisir, ses forces l'abandonnent le temps lui manque.

Elle voit sa détermination dans ces yeux améthyste, une chose qu'elle a toujours respecté chez ce petit bout de femme, kogarm regarde sa jeune amis; oui, elle le fera, oui elle fera ce qu'il faut. Un sourire puis des mots, un nom et une requête vite transformer en promesse par la chimère, ... puis le silence suivit du cris éploré du veuf, pas de temps à perdre. les mains ensanglanté elle prend cette vie qui cri pour la première fois sous les larmes du ciel, elle le serre contre son corps pour partager sa chaleur à cette vie arrachée au griffes de la mort, il le valait ce sacrifice, ces yeux valent toutes cette guerre et ses souffrances. TOUTES sans exception.

pov kogarm

« Dringgggggggggggg dringgggggggdrigggg »

ARG ! Non pas le téléphone j'en est un peu souper pour aujourd'hui, OUTCH bobo la tête, promis j'arrête de boire les mixtures bizarres de Peta, bon OK au moins sa marche mieux que l'alcool que mon corps lui métabolise tout de suite, pff même pas le droit de se souler quand on est une arcames,

«Dringgggggggggggg dringgggggggdrigggg »

- Gniii , peu pas se taire lui

- Kwe !

- Oui patchi je prends attend …. Merde la …

La bouteille que je prends me fais faire un joli vol plané à travers le pub de mon amis tsumé, pour me rétamer devant le bar au pied de mon adorable chocobo d'argent, patchinko silver.

Rassemblant mes efforts pour me relever vers le plumage reluisant de ma « secrétaire » qui tient mon portable, je m'assis pas confortablement du tout contre le pilier du bar et prend l'appel, en espérant intérieurement que ma voie pâteuse et fatiguées ne se remarque pas.

- Société ALA NERO, a votre écoute pour toute demande de piratage, assassinat, transport, garde du corps, chasse au monstres, services, vœux, miracles et etc., que puis-je pour vous ?

- … kogarm, je suis content que tu n'es pas changer de numéros... kof kof kof KOF kof … sa m'aurait bien embêté

Gniii ? Fortiche le bonhomme, pas en forme mais fortiche, d'habitude je fais toujours en sorte d'être l'ombre qui dirige l'entreprise, un numéro de plus pour nous contacté, une secrétaire inconnu, je m'entraine même avec différentes voix. Soudain arrive par dessus le comptoir du bar "le loup du nord", une tête virile avec de longs cheveux blancs comme la neige attaché en indienne sur le cotées , un visage carré a moitié efféminer et des yeux jaunes sauvage à vous faire fondre sous son charme me regarde du haut de ses ( arg qu'est qu'il est grand ) 1,95 m avec ses muscle délié et son corps fin qui lui sert a virer sans ménagement les abrutis et vous pouvez y aller à 10 contre lui, il s'en sort toujours sans grand bobo … les autres nettement moins. Le barman aux yeux de loup m'assassine du regard de son air le plus patibulaire, si je le connaissais pas depuis mon enfance j'aurai peur, là j'étais plutôt blasé ^^

- Bouge, va téléphoner dehors, j'ai du boulot avec vos connerie de cette nuit

- Une seconde s'il vous plaît, _de ma voix de secrétaire niaise à mourir_, T'es mal luné mon loup ? (regard assassin du canidé ) bon ok je bouge

- Kogarm, (nouvelle toux), c'est soguroku, il faut que tu viennes … je...je (nouvelle toux)… mourir…

Pétrifié c'est le mot, je suis pétrifié d'horreur, je lève la tête vers le calendrier piquer au mur au dessus des bouteilles et des verres tandis que je murmure en mon fort intérieur un gros _merde, pour une fois dans ta vie kiria est ce que tes prédiction ne peuvent pas être erroné._

- ….. elle t'avait prévenue, dit moi que ma sœur t'avait prévenue, juste pour pouvoir te préparer…

- Oui et non, c'était trop tard, koy ? (grosse toux), tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse envers l_ui_, je sais qu'il est un peu tôt mais là de toute façon, sa ne tardera plus, alors….

- Oui … enfin je comprends, mais quoi il à déjà 13, 14 ans (je_ sais plus les années passe trop vite_)

- 16 ans …

Claque monumentale dans ma gueule de 14 années à ne plus l'avoir revue depuis ce jour, ce jour où il est né et celui ou j'ai du le laisser avec son grand-père, jour de joie,…. Jour de deuil….

- Koy….

- J'arrive l'ancêtre, et trépasse pas avant mon arrivées, tu es toujours là-bas avec ton magasin ?

- ….oui…. merci (toux très forte) je t'attends avec une vive impatience, me dit 'il en appuyant sur le mot vive

- Chut, tu pose se téléphone et tu ménage tes force avant mon arrivé, j'arrive

Je raccroche aussitôt pour ne pas l'obliger à se confondre en remerciement, ma joli « secrétaire » à plume me regarde d'un air curieux anticipant le prochain départ, très intelligent ces bêtes là !

- Alors tu pars pour l_ui_, sa y est le moment est enfin venu, il était temps que tu te reprennes un élève, la beuverie c'est vraiment pas pour toi.

- Ha ha ha, c'est pour ton bar que tu t'inquiète surtout mais oui tu as raison il est temps… temps de revoir un viel amis

- Passe le bonjour à ce veinard, jubile t il ironiquement _en sachant très bien que en faite il n'as pas de chance_, et n'oublie pas ta pipe.

- Oui, ma ptit louve !

- KWWWE

- OUI ! ON Y VA, impatiente cette bête là

- Comme sa maitresse , me rajoute le barman avant d'esquiver une bouteille vide lancé a son encontre

Je pars retrouver ce garçon que j'ai aidé à voir le jour, sur un champ de bataille boueux de sang, j'espère de tout mon cœur ne pas être déçu même si dans le fond je m'en fiche, il est et il restera **mi piccolo cuere**

Mon petit cœur ….

Domino, cette ville me flanque des nausées de nostalgies pourtant elle a bien changé, la modernité c'est installé petit a petit et les immeubles ont fleuris comme du chiens dents. les passant regarde avec curiosité, l'étrange petit animale qui trotte a cotés de moi, pas plus haut que mes genou et docile (et surtout plus intelligent) comme un chien, le soir tombe et la fraicheur d'octobre se fait ressentit pour les pauvres gens comme moi, faisant leur devoir, quoique je ne ressens pas le froid, plus depuis longtemps, _a peu prés quand j'avais son âge je pence._

Un magasin de jeu me fait face, le bâtiments n'a pas temps changer que ça, bien qu'il semble désert, je m'approche de la porte fermer et regarde a l'intérieur, rien tout semble figées._  
_

J'entre dans ce magasin, je n'avais pas la clé mais j'ai l'habitude d'aller là ou je veux, je monte a l'étage dans sa chambre.

_Sa chambre_

Propre et rangées quoique des babioles trainent ici et là mais sa ne m'intéresse pas, des jouets et des livre, des photos de ces amis, _bons sang qu'est ce que tu as grandi mi piccolo, je te vois, le monde doit te sembler bien grand mais ne t'en fais pas sa risque de ne pas durer.^^_

Un papier, non, des papiers git dans un coin bien planqué entre le mur et le lit, l'un deux est placer en évidence sur la table, curieuse comme pas deux évidemment je le lis. ….ho…HO MY GODESS ETRO

Je file a la vitesse de l'éclair hors de la maison, fait revenir a sa taille normal patchi( c'est-à-dire celle d'un gros ponez), le monte et part au quart de tour, _yugi joue pas au con merde pas avant que je ne te trouve_

_fin pov kogarm_

* * *

Pov yugi

Un ciel d'octobre magnifique défile devant mes yeux, la ville fourmille d'activités sous mes pieds, l'immeuble est vraiment haut et le vent fort me frigorifie un peu plus à chaque instant… comme un avant gout de la mort.

Comment j'en suis arrivé là, je ne sais plus vraiment, je me sans vide …vide de lui… vide de ceux qui mont abandonner avec leur parole creuse mais surtout de lui …. Mon autre moi

Les larmes coules de mes joues, innombrables et chaudes, je n'arrive plus à les retenir, je ne peu plus les retenir, ne peu plus supporter cette solitude, et en plus...

_Grand-père_

Sur ce lit d'hôpital, mourant tu ose me dire que tout va s'arrangé, comme si …. Comme si le dire suffisait à me rassurer, a me redonner le sourie, HA bien sur je ne suis plus un enfant, je ne crois plus à ces fantaisie, ni au reste

Un pas devant l'autre j'avance, j'aurai pu choisir une autre méthode mais bon au moins j'aurai l'impression de volé pendant la chute, on trouve son réconfort là ou on peut, j'essaie de ne pas réfléchir sinon je vais encor fuir comme avant, quand il faut y aller…

Je saute et au début j'ai l'impression de ne pas chuter, presque comme si je volait, mais la gravité fait son œuvre je le sens, je ferme les yeux même maintenant la mort me fais peur.

Bientôt je n'aurai plus ce vide qui me glace et me ronge un peu plus chaque jour.

- ESPECES D'ABRUTIE !

- Hein ?

J'ouvre les yeux et vois en quelque seconde se déroulé sous mes yeux une scène hallucinante, quelqu'un avec les cheveux rouge sangs coure vers moi, monter sur une espèce de … d'oiseau à mis chemin entre une autruche et un poulet au plumage argenté, l'oiseau pile net dans un dérapage contrôlé et projette vers moi cette fusée rouge qui me prend en plein vol et …. Nous percutons ensembles la vitre du bureau qui se trouve à ce moment là, et bien sûr le bureau en question explose sous notre impacte.

- Chiotte j'ai connu des atterrissages plus moelleux et plus réussit je me fais vielle pour ce genre de connerie, qu'est ce que t'en pence l'apprenti parachutiste

- Pour...pourquoi, vous…vous

- Parce ce que t'es QU'UN ABRUTIE QUI OUBLIE QU'IL YA DES GENS QUI TIENNE A TOI, merde ma mauvaise habitude reprend le dessus, me dit-elle en se rappelant qu'elle vient de prendre un bureau plutôt solide.

- Heu, vou … vous n'avez rien au moins, je

- Gnii ? Te fatigue pas j'ai trouvé TA lettre, bon ce n'est pas tout sa mais ya des trucs à faire, et toi tu viens avec moi, ton grand père est a l'hôpital non alors allons-y, j'ai deux trois petite choses à lui dire, qu'elle décoche d'un sourire mauvais, mauvais mais douloureux.

Je suis sous le choc et ahurit, ma timidité reprend le dessus, tout en regardant ma (fichue) sauveuse, je suis envahit par une sensation de déjà vu quand mes yeux et les siens se croisent, _j'ai déjà vu se regard mais où, Des yeux comme sa on s'en souvient._

- Bah alors même pas merci, HA la jeunesse, ç'avait plus s'que c'est la politesse ou quoi

- Je ne vous est pas demandé de me sauvée ! et cette lettre ne vous été pas destinées...

- Alors a qui crétin, ton grand père ne sortira pas de l'hôpital a part les pieds devant, qui d'autre est sensée venir lire cette lettre d'adieu

- C'est…, merde les larmes recommencent à tomber, c'est PAS VOS OIGNONS

- HEU EXCUSEZ-MOI

- Quoi ! , disons- nous tout les deux en même temps au salarié de la boite

- Ya une poule géante qui est excité dehors je suppose qu'elle est à l'un de vous et

- Oui, patchi est à moi et oui on s'en va, salut la compagnie et merci pour l'atterrissage, lui répond elle au visage

Sûr de son coup, elle prend ma main et me force à la suivre, tout en sortant je garde le silence et étudie cette inconnue bizarre, à peine plus haute que moi et pourtant indéfinissablement très adulte, genre qui force le respect, un visage fin et volontaire, occidentale encadrant des yeux à la couleur changeante, orange ou rouge je ne sais pas on dirait que ces yeux sont habité par des flammes, des flammes pénétrantes qui font baisser le regard de tout ceux que l'on croise, un regard déterminer et fier, ho oui fier et fort, sa démarche a quelque chose de royale et dangereux à la fois comme pour dire, _attention je mord et je bluffe pas._

Elle porte un jean et un débardeur noir par-dessus avec des figure géométrique de couleurs vives qui lui descend jusqu'aux genoux et qui met en évidence une silhouette tout en muscle mais bien équilibrée, ces cheveux rouge sang lui tombe sur ces épaules lui donnant une sorte de crinière sanguine, des cris me ramène à la réalité lorsque l'on sort et je remarque alors un tatouage dans son dos.

- KWEWEWEW KWE KWE kwwééé

- Oui patchi on est là et on est entier, allez yugi monte, et t'inquiète patchinko est très confortables et ne te laissera pas tombées

- … pour allez où, _bons sang mais c'est qu'il grand cette oiseau_

- Voir ton grand père, on a des choses a réglées lui et moi

- Vous vous connaissais depuis longtemps, parce que je ne vous est jamais vu et il ne m'a jamais parler de vous

Je préfère me résigner pour le moment et monte difficilement sur l'oiseau qui finit par se baisser pour me facilité la tache, je remarque alors qu'il a un regard très doux et intelligent

- Depuis tout petit, elle répond avec un sourire très énigmatique, étrange.

- Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes sinon

- Kogarm !, kogarm stella setpelionne, ta future tutrice, fit elle dans un éblouissant sourire à ravir le soleil

La sur le coup, je suis scotchée, elle finit par montée derrière moi et partir au galop vers l'hôpital, faisant fit des passant … et de la police qui arrivait sur le coup.

- On n'a pas idées de se suicidé a ton âge surtout quand on a la vie devant nous quoi !

- Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre_, effectivement la balade sur le dos de « patchi » est très agréable_

- Gni, bien sur que je veux comprendre

- …

- Si tu ne veux pas causer ce n'est pas grave, profite de la balade on n'a pas toujours la chance de ce promener sur le dos d'un chocobo d'argent

- Chocobo?,dis-je en la regardant interloqué

- Oui patch est un chocobo d'argent, c'est hyper rare, normalement leur couleur tourne autour du jaune ou parfois...

- Wee

- A droite patch, donc je disais on trouve des chocobo de toutes les couleurs mais on générale ils sont jaune, sauf que lui bah il est spéciale et pas seulement par sa couleur

- Et ou on peut trouver ces « chocobo »,

Je ne peu m'empêcher d'être amusé par la tournure des événements, et pose toutes sortes de questions, d'abord pour avoir des informations et ensuite parce que je suis réellement curieux de cet étrange animale.

Non, on ne les trouve pas n'importe où, oui c'est herbivore, c'est vrai ils ont une forte odeur mais on les adores comme même, non ce n'est pas simple à dresser car oui ils sont très intelligent, si patchi comprend se que l'on lui dit bah tu n'as qu'a lui poser la question directement, ainsi s'ensuive ses réponses a mes questions insatiables jusqu'à la question que j'allais regretter amèrement.

- Sa peut aller aussi vite qu'un cheval ?

- (sourire sadique) tu veux voir?

- Heu… oui

- PATCHI MET LA GOMME

- HEIN ! ouah … que doucem… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Patchi met effectivement la gomme, il monte sur la route et ….. Fonce comme une locomotive, non…. C'est un véritable TGV qui fonce à travers la ville, les virages il ne freine même pas et tourne comme si de rien n'était, ces favoris argenté battant la mesure de ces pattes si rapide que l'on ne les voit même plus, et kogarm imperturbable continue de le diriger à la voix.

On arrive devant l'hôpital et le regard des gens médusé, c'est sûr ! Un oiseau géant qui freine dans un dérapage parfait avec sur son dos une fille rousse et un garçon accrochées par désespoirs au plume de l'animal, avec un regard horrifié, volatil qui a décidé de battre le record de vitesse des TGV les plus rapides, SA NE PASSE PAS INAPERÇU

- Alors assez rapide à ton gout

- …. (reprend ces esprit)…. Co...comment dire… je … je crois que mon estomac… est restez là bas

- Gni !, tant mieux sa prouve que sa ta plus, (retour du sourire sadique)

C'est encore sonné, que je rentre dans le bâtiment pour me dirigée vers l'infirmière de l'accueil et demande la chambre de grand-père, je reste silencieux tout le long du chemins et repense à ce qu'elle a dit tout a l'heur quand nous arrivons devant la porte, mince c'était pas dans mon idée de le revoir, c'était au dessus de mes force, mais le regard de kogarm est intense et me transperce, pour elle c'est à moi d' ouvrir la porte. Dans le fond peut être se doute t elle de mes remord, après tout elle a réussit à me retrouver rien que à partir de la lettre, et sa m'intrigue depuis tout à l'heur.

- Bonjour…. Grand-père…heu je…

- Bijour le vieux, sa boume, _sa c'est une entrée fracassante_

_-_ (de son lit, il sourit) ho oui sa « boume » bien mieux depuis que tu es arrivé ( il me regarde) je suis heureux de te voir yugi (toux) pourtant (toux) je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que je ne te verrai pas

- …_._

Le silence est d'or, apparemment kogarm tient sa langue et discute avec papy dons une langue que je ne comprends pas on dirait de l'espagnol, les rire qui fussent entre les toux me réchauffe un peu et me redonne espoir, jusqu'à que je remarque un homme en costume avec des lunettes très fines qui me regarde en souriant, un sourire glacial de façade, je comprend aussitôt pourquoi il est là.

- Mr muto…, _sa voix aussi est un iceberg _

- … oui, koy je peu compter sur toi

- Oui je te l'ai déjà fait savoir non ?, dit elle d'un sourire bienveillant

- Alors allons arranger sa dans une salle à cotés s'il vous plaît, _lui montre la porte et elle le suit en nous disant a tout a l'heur._

Ils sortent et me laisse seul avec ma dernière famille, je serai vraiment seul…. Pour de bon. Grand-père se redresse difficilement et me regarde d'une drôle de façon.

- Tu sais qu'elle a un drôle de moyen de locomotion, _je lance sa pour éviter d'aborder le sujet de son …. Départ_

- Yugi…

- Je n'avais jamais vus de créature comme celle là même dans le duel de monstre

- Sait... tu … pourquoi je l'ai fait venir

- …. Non… _en faites je crois avoir deviné a sa ne m'enchante pas du tout_

- Je vais mourir yugi et ce sera aujourd'hui

- Comment tu le sais ?

- La femme qui vient de partit a une jumelle (toux importante), jumelle qui voit des choses et qui se vérifie toujours malheureusement

- Des visions ?, tu veux dire qu'elle a vu…

- Oui…, son sourire si fatiguées se fade aussitôt pour me dire la suite que j'espérais ne pas entendre,…tu n'es pas majeur et tu auras besoin de quelqu'un de spéciale pour t'aider dans les moments difficile ….d'une protectrice, D'une tutelle …

- NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR

- non...(il me regarde avec un sourir très doux) non, ne t'inquiète pas c'est elle qui restera avec toi, (grosse toux), elle a accepté de prendre le magasin en charge, un temps seulement bien sur mais au moins tu n'auras pas à quitter tes amis

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle pourra te remplacer, _mes larmes coulent je croyais les avoir toutes versé_, moi…moi je crois que sa marche pas comme sa, _ mes amis ? quel amis je n'est plus personne après toi_

- Tu ne veux comme même pas être dans une maison d'accueil

Non, sa non plus je ne veux pas, mes sanglots réponde à ma place puis je sens une main se posé sur mon épaule, en me retournant j'aperçois kogarm qui me souris avec beaucoup de tendresse pour une personne qui ne me connait pas, elle tente de me prendre dans ces bras mais je la rejette et sort de la pièce, trop malheureux et hors de moi.

FIN POV YUGI

* * *

POV KOGARM

- C'est pas encore gagnée on dirait_, je soupire dans un haussement d'épaule la journée a décidément mal commencé et semblait continuer sur sa lancé.  
_

- Beaucoup trop de changement, ne lui en veux pas… (toux accentué) … kogarm merci

- De rien vielle charrue, de toute façon il fallait que je le prenne en charge à un moment ou un autre, comme avant.

- Pas pour sa, pour ce que tu as fait tout a l'heure

- …. Tu le savais, j'aurais du m'en douté que ton **shadow** était dans le coin, tu me laisse avec un sacrée problème sur les bras, au moins je suis fixer quand à son état mentale

- Pardon, je n'est pas vu les choses empirer sa s'est passé trop vite mais laisse moi t'éclairé de certaines choses …..(très grosse toux) que tu comprendras assurément…

Et en effet je comprenais, il me raconta ce qu'il savait, l'histoire du puzzle que ma sœur lui avait mis au défie de relever j'en rigole encore, que yugi l'avait résolue ce que cela avait entrainé, leur aventure. Mi piccolo cuere que je suis fière de toi, puis leur séparation et les nuages à l'horizon qui sont apparus, le vide, le changement de comportement de ces amis qui pour certains n'ont plus donné de nouvelles.

- Ya effectivement de quoi déprimer furieusement, si darthéus venait lui aussi à partir c'est sur que je sauterais sur la première mine que je verrais

Et je le pensais je suis né avec un spirit peut ordinaire, mon autre moi, mon partenaire, si il disparaissait je me sentirais si vide… que sa me rendrait dingue, une grande partie du mystère est résolue.

- Aide … le ….. du …. Mieux…. Que…

Soguroku, _je prends sa main gelée_, l'heur c'est l'heur vieux frère, repose en paix dans les bras d'étro, ton petits fils est entre de bonnes mains

….. yu…. Aim … dit …. Le

- Je lui dirais

Il s'endort avec un sourire douloureux mais…. Rassuré. ETRO divine déesse accueille le dans ton écrin comme l'un de tes plus grands héros. Je n'est plus qu'a l'annoncé à yugi, qui ne va pas aimer, même si il ne le sait pas encor, de ne pas avoir été là, en sortant j'attrape une infirmière qui comprend très vite que je ne la lâcherais pas tant qu'elle ne m'auras pas aider à retrouver ce que je veux. tout en lui signalant l'état de son ex-patient je sonde l'hôpital pour retrouver yugi.

Qui semble t il s'est réfugie sur le toit de l'hôpital, après avoir remercié l'infirmière pour m"avoir indiquer comment aller sur le toit, qui file très vite pour ne plus être en ma présence, je fonce vers les escaliers et monte.

Sur le toit les cris de patchinko me permette de le localisé, merci patch décidément tu as deviné mes intention. Son corps est recroquevillé sur lui même et secoué de larmes chaudes, je l'entend de sous ces bras un faibles murmure qui cherche à savoir comment je l'est retrouvé.

- Je sens l'aura des gens yugi et la tienne met très familière

Levant enfin ces yeux lilas rougis habité par le désespoir et la peur, celle de l'avenir sans doute, je sens poindre une interrogation et je répond aussitôt

- Je… je te connait depuis que tu est tout bébé en faites, j'étaie là quand tu est né, (_enfin façon de parler)_

- ha bon ,_ il semble s'en contentai pour l'instant de ma vérité_, je ... comprend, quoique que sa me... renseigne pas vraiment sur vous.

Il se relève brusquement et commence à partir vers la sortie.

- Il faut que je parle à grand-père, pendant que je peut encore, me dit 'il dans un sourire amère

- C'est trop tard, _sayait je l'ais dit_

- ….

- Il vient de partir, _punaise c'est toujours aussi dur_

Il reste là assommer, je m'approche et le prend dans mes bras sur de moi, il m'attrape aussitôt et fond en larmes silencieusement, il ne m'as pas repousse, bon dio, que j'ai du flair et qu'est ce que je déteste sa par moment,… comme maintenant.

J'ai laissé yugi pleurer tout le temps de l'après-midi dans la chambre de salomon, des taches moins agréables m'attendaient comme celle des funérailles, entre autres. Nous sommes rentrées tard, yugi n'a pas dit un mot durant le retour au magasin et est partie directement dans sa chambre à notre arrivée, histoire de ne plus penser à sa.

Bon ba voilà mon ptit patchi, c'est à nous qu'incombe la tache de l'aider maintenant

- Kwouuu, hulule t il tristement avant de filer vers la chambre de yugi

- Lâcheur, (soupir) bon sa va pas être de la tarte de faire marcher cette boutique

Je m'affaire à vérifié se qui faut ou pas pour la maison, le quotidien du ménage, je n'avais pas joué les Mama depuis, pfiou une éternité.

- Kogarm…( oups je l'avais pas entendu arriver)

- Heu pour le diner, sa va prendre quelque minutes, désoler yugi, j'avais pas penser qu' le frigo serait vide

- Ha d'accord, je… je peu t'aider

Yugi est à l'entrée de la cuisine avec patchi dans les bras qui le mordille affectueusement le menton, se qui fait sourire timidement yugi, qu'est ce qu'ils sont trognons ces deux là !

- Nan, mais tu peux rester et poser des questions quoique tu dois être fatiguées

- Kwouuuuuu

- Oui, ce…. Ce n'est pas grave pour le diner je n'est pas faim,…. Heu je peu garder patchi ?

- Pas faim hein, dis que t'as plutôt peur de ma cuisine, bah c' soir j't'en veux pas, oui mais demande lui la permission, j'ai pas envie qu'il vienne trompeter dans mes oreille cette nuit

- Merci, patchi tu veux bien rester avec moi pour ce soir, je me sentirais moins seul

- Kwééé !

- Sa doit vouloir dire oui, …. Bonne soirée

- buona notte, mi piccolo cuere

- pardon ?

_- je ris devant sa tête_, j'ai dit bonne nuit mon petit cœur

- heu….. d'accord bonne nuit a …. Toi aussi

Il s'en va, ouf vais pouvoir fumer en paix. Je sors ma pipe japonaise et l'allume, haaaaa que c'est bon, je sens que mes poumons vont souffrir dans les jours prochains.

Les funérailles arrive trop vite à mon gout et à celui de yugi, depuis trois jours on s'échange que le stricte minimum de politesse, se qui a le dont de me crisper, je sens qu'un à moment donner ça va péter et même plus tôt que l'on ne le croit.

* * *

et voilà je suis crever, bon y'a plus qu'a se mettre au boulot pour la suite ^^

**kogarm : ne l'espérez pas trop sa risque d'être très long -_-'**

toi on ta rien demandé ! BON a plus cher lecteur


	2. tempête et soleil

**kogarm : c'est pas vrai t'a réussit a faire le prochain chapitre aussi vite O-O NAAAN je le crois pas, etro t'a aider ya pas moyen**

auteuse : ba si figure toi que moi je bosse pour les lecteur avide de savoir la suite

**kogarm : lisant suite - QUOI ! t'a oser faire suicider mon protéger SALO¨¨¨¨** ( poursuit l'auteuse avec une grosse épée)

l'auteuse : maiiiis c'est l'histoire qui veut sa ... et puis il lit la suite au lieu de me courir après!

**kogarm : jamais !** (se prend la poêle dans la tronche)

l'auteuse : pas de panique sa arrive tout les jours ^^ bon pour la suite, sacher que les personnage de yu gi oh ! ne m'appartienne pas, ni de etro ou même du chocobo ( j'aurai tellement voulu T-T), par contre toucher pas a kogarm, tsumé, hamy y'a que moi qui est le droits de leur faire des misère =} niark

**kogarm : et moi j'ai le droit de te martyriser ^^** ( se reprend la poêle )

bonne lecture !^^

* * *

Chap 2 : la tempête et le soleil

Son ciel si bleu et grand était recouvert de nuages annonciateurs d'une tempête tropicale, d'ailleurs la météo l'avait annoncé, diantre ce qu'elle détestait sa. Cet après-midi aurait lieu la cérémonie funéraire, fatigué d'avoir à jonglé entre l'organisation de cet événement et celui des modification qu'elle devait apporté a la boutique, car si elle la reprenait se serai avec ses condition et ses services... en plus. Yugi l'avait incendié c'est le mots, lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'elle compter faire, elle avait capituler devant sa colère noir mais aussi devant son air désespérer de voir ces dernier repères disparaitre, du fait elle s'était résigner à laisser les chose comme elle était. Yugi souffrais bien assez sans qu'elle en rajoute par fierté. RAAAAA, ce que son comportement l'agaçait.

Toujours sous sa couverture, yugi ne voyait plus la différences entre l'aube et le crépuscule, car le vide ne le quittais plus, du matin au soir, il était seul ... et creux. Il savait quelle jour on était, un jour qui n'était plus que comme les autres, noir. Embrumer et abrutis par les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient plus, Yugi fut brusquement réveiller par une cacophonie infernale, il reconnu sous le bruit la voix de sa "sauveuse" qui hurlait en même temps que la chanson, bientôt elle viendrait le réveiller à grand cris, alors autant aller a sa rencontre.

il fallait ABSOLUMENT qu'elle se lâche sinon elle ne pourrait se retenir et "chargerai" Yugi jusqu'à qu'il lâche le morceau car son état, compréhensible certes, cachait autre chose. Elle en était certaine, son flair ne la tromper jamais... à son grand d'âme. tandis qu'elle se dandinais sur "i want it all" de Quenne, tout en chantant à tut tête, une voix glacé la congela sur place avec à ces pied une boule plume mal réveillée.

- comment tu peux être aussi enjoué, surtout aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'il n'y a rien dans la vie qui ne te rende triste...

- SI! toi à chaque fois que je te vois avec cette tête déprimer j'ne peut m'empêcher de penser que sautait par la fenêtre est une chouette idée

- ... tu devrait le faire sa me ferait des vacances; il n'en pouvait plus de ces remarque qu'elle pensait ironique

- OK, on saute ensemble du haut de l'immeuble de la dernière fois comme sa, ça fra un clin d'œil au gens qu'on a dérangeai la dernière foi et.. HE ROOOOO je rigole yugi, reviens ta pas déjeuner!

- pas faim, vais me préparer... HEEEEE mais arrête lâche moi !

- nan, c'est pas bien, le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée et on va déjeuner comme une gentille famille sois disant normale, lui répliqua t'elle avec cette "ironie" qu'il detestait

Yugi eu beau protester, rien n'y faisais, il avait compris au bout de trois jours qu'elle était du genre à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et surtout des autres. C'est donc un yugi d'humeur noir et une chimère boudeuse qui se rendirent au funérarium, patchi lui dut rester pour garder le fort . Il y avait beaucoup de monde, comme elle s'en doutait soguroku était très aimée de son entourage, ses voisin et sa clientèle, mais yugi ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte pendant un moment il semblait chercher du regard quelque chose, _ou quelqu'un_ , la voix de darthéus résonnait en elle comme à chaque fois; inhumaine, grave, remplie de la sagesse apporté par les âges. effectivement, le regard du petit se portait sur les personne et passait de visage en visage mais au bout d'un moment son manège cessa et laissa sur le visage de yugi, une résignation amère et douloureuse.

Il s'attendait a voir quelqu'un qui ne s'était PAS montrés, tout le monde vint saluer l'affliger en lui donnant les condoléances habituelle, sans faire attention à ce qu'il entourait répondant sans y faire attention, il voyais des hommes regarder kogarm avec une certaine malices dans leur yeux, mais l'objet de leur attention n'était pas dupe et les foudroyait du regard le plus noir qu'elle avait. Non mais! quelle toupai!on était à un enterrement comme même! Sacrée kogarm, même dans un jour le plus noir elle restait égale a elle même, _hein pourquoi je pence a sa moi? Y_ugi repris ces idées noir mais aussi des pensée et une idée inquiétante...

"_je n'aime pas sa kogarm, ce petit mijote quelque chose"_

_" ..."  
_

_" Koy"  
_

_" je sais je suis aussi méfiante que toi"  
_

Oui en effet un lourd poids s'était abattu sur son cœur, signe que son instinct essayer de la prévenir que quelque chose allait arriver, de graves, de TRÈS grave. La journée passa et l'urne funéraire fut remis à un yugi très perturbé, et décidément bien déprimer, l'idée même que son grand pére se trouvait dans ce petit pots, lui fit prendre conscience à qu'elle point la solitude lui pesait, il n'arrivait pas à inclure kogarm dans sa vie..._ou se qu'il en restera, _pensait yugi_  
_

- yugi...

-... je veux rentrer... rentrer à la maison

- oui bien sur, heu sa te dérange si je fume

- depuis quand tu demande la permission pour faire quelque chose en ma présence, jusqu'à maintenant tu t'es pas gêner pour faire ce que tu voulait

- HO toi tu m'en veux encore pour le coup de la boutique

- et autre chose...

Sa réplique fit tiquer la rousse, elle savait que cette idée "stupide" ne l'avait pas quitter mais elle n'envisageait pas que cela soit à ce point. Tout à leur pensée, peu à peu les visiteurs qui s'était réunis pour un dernier pot d'adieu dans le salon et la boutique , partirent de la maison mais un invité peu banale vint saluer à son tour yugi au moment de partir, un "invité" que kogarm connaissait très bien même.

- bonsoir little muto, je suis sincèrement désole pour ton papy, haaa( soupir) cet andouille va me manquer, lui au moins y allait franco et ne se laissait pas démonté pour me dire ce qu'il pensait...

- de ton décolleté plongeant oui sa se comprend vu que tu n'arrive toujours pas a trouver de vêtement qui aille a tes ... humpff... poumon.

- ( YUGI sort de sa léthargie) heu vous VOUS connaissais?

- BOSS quelle plaisirs de vous revoir!

- (TAIT TOI ) tu veux que tout le monde t'entende, et puis je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme sa Hamy, fit'elle dans un murmure de panique

- pourquoi elle t appelle boss?

- parce que c'est ma boss, ma patronne, le chef de notre guilde, kogarm tu ne lui a pas parler de notre guilde?

La "boss"en question donnait furieusement envie d'aller se planquer quelque part, tellement elle était gêner devant son bras droits, Hamyuts Meseta. une femme adulte sans conteste, trés grande avec de belle formes surtout au niveau du balcon proéminent, les cheveux bleu nuits et des yeux écarlate au regard roublard et calculatrice, sa tenus de deuil comportait une jupe fendu jusqu'au genou mais dont le bas semblait se prolongé jusqu'à ces pieds.

- tiens, tiens la légendaire chimère aurait cacher ça à son petit protégé ROOO kogi qu'est ce que c'est ces petites cachoterie?

- oui tiens c'est vrai sa, tu veux me connaitre mais l'inverse n'est pas possible... mais pourquoi chimère?, yugi regardai kogarm avec insistance

- ho je suis désolé je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai laisser mon magasin à mon apprenti, donc bye!

Sans plus de cérémonie, la femme partit si vite que Yugi comme kogarm ne purent répondre, celui ci regarda la "chimère" intensément avec un sourire triste et lasse

- elle est...

- spéciale, oui mais sous ces aire de grande cruches elle est pire qu'un renard, méfie toi d'elle, chaque mots à un double sens et elle n'a pas son pareille pour te tirer les vers du nez.

- et ton surnom, on peut savoir d'où il vient ?

- tout bêtement de mon prénom, kogarm signifie chimère en langage ancien

- ho, ha bon c'est cool, son sourire se réchauffa quelque peu mais s'effaça aussi vite

tout le monde était partit, il ne restait plus qu'à rangé la vaisselle. Yugi profita que kogarm soir occuper avec patchi pour monter dans sa chambre, il émit un discret bonne nuits de façon à partir sans être vu. Plus tard un chocobo encore ensomeiller fut inquiété par l'absence de yugi, il vit kogarm s'affairant au magasin pour ranger les dernières traces de saleter sur le sol, il allait partir à la recherche du petit humain. Quand la réaction de sa maitresse qui se figea l'alerta, c'était jamais bon signe quand elle faisait sa. Un pincement au cœur si douloureux que kogarm se plia en deux."_ KOY_", c'était plus un avertissent que de l'inquiétude," _koy, le petit, monte vite_", l'ordre était inutile elle courait déjà vers l'escalier en proie a l'angoisse et la terreur pour la vie de son trésor.

**mi piccolo cuere !**

* * *

pov YUGI

En rentrant dans ma chambre je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, j'y avait réfléchie toute la journée, en prenant la boite que j'avais acheter précédemment en faisant croire que c'était pour grand-père, les vendeurs avaient l'habitude de ces oublies et n'étaient pas encore au courant de son décès, kogarm avait préférer prévenir un nouvelle incident et cachait désormais tout les médicaments quelque part. Heureusement que j'ai vu le coup venir, je referme le tiroirs et sort de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la salle de bain, je scrute les sons provenant du rez de chaussez, kogarm est occuper, c'est le moment. J'enclenche la sécurité de la porte et sens de l'eau tomber sur mes mains tandis que j'appuie mon fronts sur la porte, sa me fait mal de faire ça à cette femme mais la douleur de mes ténèbres ou plutôt de leur absence... c'est trop... beaucoup trop.

Sonner par les médicaments, qui avait eu du mal a passer, je reste allongé sur le carrelage froids de la salle de bain, ma tête tourne douloureusement, un froid piquant s'insinue en moi tandis que la souffrance cabre mon corps dans des spasmes douloureux. Je me retiens du mieux que je peu pour ne pas hurler tellement mon ventre me fait mal. si j' hurlais elle pourrait bien arriver à temps comme l'autre fois, hors sa ne dois pas arriver, lentement mais surement la douleurs reflue comme ma conscience qui s'éteint, mon cœur n'a pas l'air d'accord avec ma décision et bat avec acharnement mais lui aussi finit par ce calmer. plus de vide, plus de douleurs... plus de yugi...

fin pov yugi

* * *

pov normal

_NON pas sa, pas encore, par pitié pas encore, pas lui aussi_ !

Étendue, blanc comme un linge, son petit, son chère piccolo cuere ne bouge plus. mais la chimère ne s'avoue pas vaincu par la mort, c'est elle qui décide quand elle doit venir pas avant. Elle rassemble ses force, entre dans la salle de bain, étend le gamin sur le sol et projette son énergie dans ce petit corps pas si petit que sa aujourd'hui, encore une fois se concentre et projette sa force tout en gravant mentalement dans le sol du carrelage avec sa magie, les runes arcamiques ;ENCORE UNE FOIS, il ne réagit toujours pas, comme si sa volonté refusait celle de sa bienfaitrice.

- MA REAGISCI BORDELLO! VITE PER COMPASSIONE, PIETÀ VITE! Per compassione, Non L'emmenener Non Egli Anche, è tutto ciò che mi resta, non lasciare morire egli **1**, l'émotion la fait parler dans sa langue natal, les larmes ne s'arrête plus ni les cris  
Elle tenait yugi contre elle, le berçant dans une dernière étreinte maternelle comme le jour de sa naissance, au plus profond d'elle même kogarm ne se rendait pas compte quelle déchargeais sa magie sur yugi, un acte inconscient pour le ramener mais qui déclencha ...le miracle ?

_qui pleure?_ sa voix endormi se brise sur un destin tragique, _tu a l'air d'avoir si mal, ma pauvre protégée_, elle sent la force désespérer que sa protéger projette sur cette vie,_ pauvre enfant_  
...

Dans un demi-sommeil la déesse projette sa pensée et comprend aussitôt, le problème; sa chevalière adorée, ne lui à jamais fait défaut, et cet enfant non plus n'a jamais fuit son destin, comme ces dieux sont cruels avec lui... elle sent son âme au porte de vahalla, mais quelque chose le retiens_._

_ non ce n'est pas ton heure, aujourd'hui tu est sous sa protection_ _et donc sous la mienne, repart ne t'inquiète pas tu sera bientôt entier et plus jamais seul, ta moitié, ton frère, sera bientôt de retour mais je t'en prie ne la fais plus pleurer elle ne le mérite pas. vis_,_ tu ne le regretteras pas, ... pas avec le cadeau que je te laisse _

- que'est ce que..

kogarm relève la tête, quelque chose semble approcher à grande vitesse mais quoi, interloquer elle sent un grand pouvoir se manifester, UN PUTAIN DE POUVOIR, cela l'arrête net, elle connait ce pouvoir, seul ELLE peut produire ce genre de phénomène.

- my godess etro? ... WAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Soudain une lumière traverse le plafond et troue littéralement la salle de bain faisant baignée de magie pure, le corps dans les bras de kogarm, le puits lumineux disperse les nuages au dessus de la ville, la tempête semble être repousser par cet acte quasi divin.

kogarm reste abasourdie parce qu'il vient de se passer, quand la seul chose qui peut la sortir de son hébétude frissonne et tousse, elle colle aussitôt sa tête contre sa poitrine et entend la plus belle des mélodies à ces oreilles, dia adula ce qu'elle a eu peur.

yugi, lui reprend ses esprit et possession de son corps frissonnant de fièvre, sa tête est penché en arrière si bien que la première chose qu'il voit c'est le ciel ou plutôt l'aube qui s'avance inexorablement sur la nuit. _que c'est beau_, ne peut il s'empêcher de penser quand un contacte chaleureux et des sanglot le ramène a la réalité.

- ...humm...tien y'a un trou dans le plafonds, ( sa voix semble engourdie et rauque)

-( kogarm se redresse) tu te suicide et quand tu reviens la seul chose qui te vient a l'esprit c'est " y'a un trou dans le plafonds", s'offusqua t'elle

Elle rapproche sa bouche de son oreille, prend une grande inspiration, yugi retient son souffle il s'attend au pire, quand elle murmure "_abrutie de cornichons" _dans un sanglot étouffer.  
Yugi se rend compte alors qu'il a bien faillit rendre kogarm malheureuse mais aussi qu'il ne lui pas laisser une chance de le laisser l'accepter, oui c'est un abrutie.

- kog... je sais que... après ce que je viens de faire c'est un peu bêtes ... mai... je me sens pas très bien

- ( pose son front contre le sien) yugi va falloir que tu me fasse une promesse et aussi que tu m'explique un peu mieux ton geste car même si je le comprend, ho oui je peu comprendre, que tu puisse en arriver là après sa disparition, je parle bien sur de ton double, tu me cache autre choses , je t'ai dis le premier jour que je voulais te comprendre, tu t'en souvient, oui, j'en suis sur, alors fais moi la promesse de ne plus jamais penser à en finir SURTOUT si tu ne m'en à pas fait part AVANT, ta compris , NE REFAIS JAMAIS PLUS SA, ou mon cuere ne le supportera pas ( renifle entre deux larmes), OUUU mais c'est vrai que t'es brulant, à mon avis elle a du transformer les effets de ces stupide médicaments en un gros rhume, tant mieux sa... sa sera une bonne leçon, pour ta part,... HOOOO my godess etro que je suis contente que tu sois revenue...

Après une tirade aussi longue, le garçon au cheveu tricolore, sourit, un sourire timide mais franc, elle l'avait ramener dans sa chambre pendant son long monologue et l'avais allongées avec beaucoup de tendresse sur son lit en posant sur lui une couverture épaisse qu'elle avait sortit de l'armoire, il finit par lui répondre

-... pardon kogarm,... ... je te promet que si je vais mal je viendrait t'en parler avant de faire quoique se soit d'irréfléchie, j'ai... des tas ... de question... et...

- YUGI stop!, tu as une sacrée fièvre, après si tu veux, on pourra parler là maintenant, tu garde tes forces pour te changer, ensuite tu-te-couche-PRESTO

- sì, hai ragione sono veramente stanco e non in posizione di chiesto sebbene si sia...si..si va a restare là **2**

**- **bueno...( soudain elle remarque le truc) HEUUUUUUUUUUUUU yugi tu viens de me dire quoi là ?**  
**

- oui, tu as raison... je suis vraiment fatigué et... pas en position de demandé quoique se soit,...on..on va en rester là, pourquoi cette question ?

- rien ! tu viens juste de parler italien, et un parfait italien en plus, mais c'est rien ^^hein, tout va bien ( un sourire nerveux semble trahir l'hilarité soudaine de la situation)

- ti sei su? , ( interloquer yugi s'entend et reste abasourdis)

- oui, oui, oui assez vu que tu viens de recommencer ( est morte de rire) ho merde en essayant de te ramener ils semble, que je t'ai donner quelque chose, ha ha ha ha hohoho ( plier en deux )

- ha ha très drôle, ( fais attention a ces mots) maintenant tu permet je voudrais me changer et dormir... avant ... de m'évanouir...( tombe dans les vapes)

Vaincu par la fièvre, kogarm se résout à le déshabiller elle même avec l'aide du petit chocobo qui se fait un devoir de jouer les garde malade, sous le regard humide de kogarm encore abasourdie par ce... ces miracles! HO LA LA sa promet cet histoire, le pyjamas mis, elle pose sur son front un gants humide et frais. puis part ranger les derniers reste de la veille, non sans avoir embrasser les joues de son piccolo.

Elle se rend compte à la fin des corvée que le soleil est levée depuis un moment déjà, ce qui ne devrait pas être normal, une grosse tempête avait été annoncée pour aujourd'hui, en sortant, elle lèvent la tête et regarde son ciel , bleu, grand, et immense. Puis allume sa pipe japonaise et repense au événement de cet nuit, que d'émotions!

- haaa, que j'aime cet étendue infini, YA PAS A TORTILLER, après la tempête viens le soleil !

Dans son sommeil, etro souris, souris comme le cœur léger et en paix de sa protégée, yugi dans son sommeil entend une voix ou plutôt l'écho d'un message, un message d'espoir qui le réchauffe jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme morcelé,_ tu sera bientôt entier et plus jamais seul, __ta moitié, ton frère_ sera bientôt de retour!

* * *

_au même moment, au milieu des ruines abandonner d'un vieux temples, pas encor découvert sous le sable d'Égypte, quelque chose semble se réveiller comme si il dormait depuis un moment déjà, grogui par ce long sommeil et ces soudaines sensation de froids qui parcourent son corps nu, un homme ouvre ses yeux améthyste sur les ruines et la lumière de la lune qui le surplombe, quand une voix se fait entendre;  
_

_- y'a quelqu'un ?  
_

_- ... hummmmmm, la voix lui perce les tinpants et transperce douloureusement sa tête lourde de sommeil  
_

_- hé ! y'a un homme qui est en vie, vite va chercher une échelle... et des vêtements chaud, sa va allez... on arrive  
_

_le jeune homme relève la tête difficilement, puis petit à petit reprend ces esprit, il se souvient de l'au de là, sa joie d'avoir retrouver sa famille... puis le vide et le désespoir d'attendre et l'affliction que se vide ne sois comblée, il avait regagner ses amis de son époque mais a quelle prix! Il avait laisser sa moitiés, séparer pendant peut être ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Si il en avait pu, il en aurait pleurer. PUIS CETTE VOIX, venue de nulle part, et cette lumière qui l'avait frapper puis plus rien, il était là!  
_

_- je... Je serai...ou suis je?_

* * *

** 1** MAIS REAGIS BORDEL! VIS PAR PITIE , PITIE VIS! PAR PITIE, NE L'EMMENER PAS LUI AUSSI, il est tout ce qui me reste , ne le laisser pas mourir

**2 **oui, tu as raison je suis vraiment fatigué et pas en position de demandé quoique se soit,...on..on va en rester là

* * *

l'auteuse : bon s'a y est tu t'es enfin calmer, tu l'as retrouver ton protéger -_-'

**kogarm : heu ouai mais j'ai l'impression que de gros ennuis vont pas tarder a apparaitre -_-p**

l'auteuse : ba demande à étro moi je suis pas au courant

_etro : la ferme, je dors !_ ( les deux femme sortent sur la pointes des pieds)

**kogarm : vivement la suite, je sens des révélation hu hu hu 3**


	3. questions et changements

**kogarm : ha ba on ne l' attendait plus, tu t'es égarer sur le chemin ou quoi allez avoue e t'as vu un beau mec c'est sa XD**

l'auteuse : pas du tout grande nouille, je travaille mouaaaa, contrairement a certaine**  
**

**kogarme : héé moi aussi je travailleuu tu sais pas ce que c'est de t'occuper d'un gosse et de tenir une boutique et de géré la guilde en même temps**

l'auteuse : nan et je m'en fiche , moi j'écris

**kogarm : ouai encoore des bêtise a ce que je vois, pfff t'es vraiment tomber bien bas ( regard noir de l'auteuse) ba quoi?**

l'auteuse : rien, mais si j'était toi, je me tairai, si tu veux pas que je fasse enlever yugi

**kogarm : nan pas lui ( cours vers kogarm et se prosterne a ces pieds) touche pas à mon petit yugi ! PITIEEEE**

L'auteuse : la la la c'est bon j'y touche pas , ( lueur d'espoir dans le yeux de kogarm) enfin pour l'instant, les personnage de yu gi oh ne m'appartienne pas mais kogarm, hamy si !

**kogarm : mais pas patchi et etro, tu l'es a pas mentionner, roo dois tout lui faire à celle là** ( assommer par l'auteuse)

l'auteuse : bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : question et changement**

Paisible, depuis trois jour que yugi était malade, sa fièvre avait enfin déclaré forfait au soulagement de kogarm et patchinko. Entre les fois ou celui-ci ce réveillait et ou kogarm lui faisait avaler une soupe bien chaude, celui-ci dormait assommer mais à chaque fois ou il était conscient, elle était là pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Un geste parmi tant d'autres, qui le rapprochaient de sa nouvelles tutrices. Chimère qui gardait sa longue pipe à la bouche, sans pour autant fumer, s'était remise au travaille, pas seulement la boutique, son vrai travail : la guilde ALA NERO.

Entre deux clients, son portable ne la quittait jamais, pour prendre des nouvelles des membres, des contrats en cours ou en négociation, des problèmes de terrain habituelle ou pas, des menaces sur telle ou telle personnes, les papiers qu'ils fallaient lui envoyer pour qu'elle les signes … ou les renvoyer en petits morceaux pour bien faire comprendre sa pensée…..

Elle repensa à la journée qui avait précédé cette nuits là, ou plutôt le matin quand hamy avait débarqué avec son énorme camion de livraison, _tiens elle a repris son commerce dans la fleur_, en effet hamyuts est fleuriste même si son « vrai » métier est d'être le bras droit de la chimère, les membres utilisent tous une couverture pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous, ainsi il était très difficile pour leur ennemis (et il y en avait beaucoup) de les localiser.

**Flash back**

La plantureuse fleuriste était sortit de son camion et se dirigeai à grand pas dans la boutique, qu'elle traversa sans plus de cérémonie et monta directe à l'étage. Kogarm l'ayant suivie sans se formaliser avec son spirit sur l'épaule qui en avait assez de restez au fond de son âme (et donc s'était matérialisé), darthéus remis ses plume de corbeau- perroquet en place et émit un rire moqueur

- Hooou toi, tu vas manger, vu les yeux qu'elle avait sur sa frimousse elle a du ressentir se qui c'est passé

- Nan c'est clair et puis au bout d'1 siècle, si elle ne reconnait pas le pouvoir de la déesse, je me demande se qu'elle foutrait là `-_-'

- C'est quoi sa ? (hamy montrant le plafond de la salle de bain)

- Un …. Trou dans le plafond ^^

- Une future belle lucarne ^^(ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter darthéus)

- Me prenez pas pour une idiote, J'AI VU LA LUMIÈRE !

- Si t'as vu de la lumière t'aurai du venir, j'aurai pu t'offrir le…

- KOGARM STELLA !

- Bon OK OK OK OK, descend je t'offre quand même le café car c'est ….(soupir) une longue histoire.

- (rire de papy) et riche en rebondissement qui plus est !, darthéus s'envole vers le salon pour se poser sur la télé.

Résigner à avoir au moins une explication sur le phénomène, qui Hamy n'en doutait pas était « made in etro », kogarm servis un café bien noir à hamyuts et un thé corsé pour elle même pour tenir la journée (rester debout alors que vous n'avez pas dormit, vous allez voir).

- D'abord le commencement….

- Ce serai mieux que la fin c'est sur (regard des deux femmes vers darthéus) quoi ?

- (soupir) il a intérêt à être bon

- Le café ?

- Et ton récits, allez déballe

Elle raconta alors l'appel du grand père de Yugi, son retour et le sauvetage in-extrémiste de yugi, puis les funérailles, Hamy ne bougeait pas regardant son café sans vraiment le voir, même quand kogarm parla d'étro et de son geste, sauf que arriver à la fin quand elle lui parla de la nouvelle « faculté » de yugi à parler l'italien elle failli s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de caféine et regarda kogarm avec un air ahuris.

- NON, tu rigole !, comment… je veux dire … est ce que c'est… une réminiscence… un truc dans le genre ?

- Gni, je ne blague pas même si c'est très drôle, nan je pence que j'ai du lui donner une partie de mon âme sans le faire exprès. C'est la solution la plus plausible et…. Heu hamy tu n'as pas un magasin à faire tourner (demis sourire sur l'horloge)

- HAAAAA merdeuh !, bon merci pour le café, le récit et la bonne tranche de rigolade (l'histoire de la langue, la faisais pouffer rien qu'a y repenser), n'hésite pas a passer me voir avec le petiot quand il sera rétablit…. SALUT

- C'est sa, a plus…. Pfiou, quelle journée

**Fin flash back**

Oui rien que d'y repenser, elle en souriait derrière son comptoir. Elle avait agrandit le magasin avec sa magie et placer le comptoir sur le cotés droits ce qui formait un L dans un coin de la pièce, avec un ordinateur et un siège à hauteur variables. Les murs était peint dans des couleurs chaude orangé- bleu, donnant un aspect vacancier à l'ensemble de la pièces, avec des formes animale s'élançant sur les murs. Quand midi sonna, elle ferma le magasin et s'en alla dans le salon. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Yugi habiller avec un polaire et un jogging en meilleur forme, même si les cernes sous ces yeux montrait sa récente convalescence, qui l'attendait sur le canapé.

- Tiens un revenant !

- tieni una chimera !

- (1) piccolo giocatore ! t'a réussit à te lever a ce que je vois, qu'est ce qui te frai plaisir ce midi

- Des réponses, je crois qu'on a des choses à ce dire non ?

- … ha, oui mais t'es sur d'être en états de …

- Oui, j'en est surtout assez d'attendre, enfin tu comprend

- Mouai, la dessus je ne peu que te donner raison, bon comment…..

- J'ai une idée, (le regarde étonner) chacun pose une question et l'autre ne pourra poser la sienne tant qu'il n'aura pas répondu, sa te convient ?

Oui, ça la convenait, c'était bien de yugi sa, transformer un interrogatoire en règle en un jeu ! Elle ne put que répondre par un sourire bienveillant devant son petit cuere, le garçon au yeux lilas souris lui aussi ils préparaire de quoi grignoter car ils n'avaient pas vraiment faim, puis le tricolore commença

- Je me lance, comment est ce que l'on se connait, je veux dire vraiment, tes yeux et même… ton odeur... me sont familières, trop même sa m'évoque des souvenir trop ancien pour que je m'en souvienne, mais ils sont bien là car mon corps s'en souviens lui..

- HA, hé bé, yugi … tu as le... dons de poser LES questions qui je regrette ( yugi retiens son souffle) vont te donner des réponses très longue et compliquer mais…

- Tu ne vas pas fuir comme même ? maintenant on s'est promis de tout se dire …

- ( regarde avec de gros yeux ) smetti di tagliarmi chenanpan se vuoi sapere il seguito! (2)

- Scusi ( petit sourire)

- Bon je commence mon histoire parce que pour te répondre c'est plus simple, et tu l'aurais appris d'une manière ou d'une autres, HUMHUM, je suis né en Italie sa je crois que tu l'as compris sauf que mes parents n'était pas marié mais amants, donc je suis partit avec ma mère et ma sœur jumelle dans son monde d'origine, OSTERA, c'est une sorte de monde sœur à la terre qui est continuellement connecter à celle-ci de manière très profonde et en cherchant bien on peut trouver des passage pour y aller comme …. Stonehenge par exemple.

- …. D'accord... et sa quelque chose à voir avec moi ?

- OUI, parce que tu es né la bas, ha ha ! sa t'en bouche un coin sa ! (yugi choquer), bon je continue le continent centrale s'appelle brugmensia , terre d'asile des non humains ou presque , à l'est se trouve Penstemon, continent de la tradition et du peuple célestes( cherche pas c'est très compliquer), à l'ouest se trouve le continent Galévirien, fleurons de la modernité, au nord et sud se trouve deux continent mais ils sont interdit d'approche pour des phénomènes anormal ou pour Eldiar au nord, a cause d'une entité particulièrement HOSTILE .

- ….. ET ….. je suis né ou dans tout sa ?

- Une question à la fois on a dit

- Pardon continue (accrocher a ses paroles)

- Bien de toute façon je te répondrai dans mon récit, hummmm, sache… une chose yugi à mon époque une guerre terrible a éclater sur Brugmensia, les empires de GRUNTEL, LAVARIANNE et ROZAIRE avaient décider d'envahir Brumensia pour s'approprier ses richesses qui celons eux ne devrait pas se trouver entre les pattes de races barbares et non-humaines, ils ont ravagé, piller, mie en esclavage des populations entières, massacrée les plus dangereuse, tous pour leur idéaux supérieur et leur orgueil.

- C'est… monstrueux

- Oui, d'autant que les révolte n'ont jamais pu aboutirent, elles finissaient réprimer dans le sang par les armes avancées de ces monstres. C'est pour sa que ma sœur et moi avons crée ALA NERO, une guilde pas seulement pour cette guerre mais aussi pour tout les innocents mort sans avoir crier justice, ( yugi se redresse) je t'arrête MA guilde ne fait pas dans le sauvetage, même si c'est arriver souvent, non nous faisons dans la vengeances car on ne peu pas sauver tout le monde.

- Tu veux dire que t'es une ….. faucheuse, genre shinigamie, dit il timidement, c'était la première image qui lui vint a l'esprit quand il a entendu son récit

- (petit rire) oui, c'est marrant car c'est un surnom que j'ai souvent entendu pour parler de moi, cependant il y a quelque année avant ta naissance, nous avons prie une décision qui allait tout changer car en quatre siècles, Brugmensia était presque asservie et ces peuples désespérer, nos actions qui étaient ciblé avant sont devenue inutile….. et puis la rage et l'écœurement ont soulevé l'ensemble de la guilde, nous avons décidé de prendre part à la guerre. Entièrement.

- ET les choses ont évoluées très vite, repris darthéus qui surprit yugi, car en peu de temps, on a réussit à libérer les trois quart du continent, chaque fois que les bastions ennemis voyait marcher tranquillement un groupe de 7 personnes vers eux c'était la panique, l'effroyable légende de la chimère et ses 6 gardiens a finis par faire reculer d'elle-même la frontière du no man's land.

- Il parle ? , je croyais que c'était encore un de tes drôles d'animaux.

- Non, darthéus est mon autre moi, il de multiples formes, mais celle-ci est la seule qu'il peut prendre sans mon aide

- Ton autre toi ?

- OUI ^^ son aibou (darthéus avec un grand sourire)

- Dites moi tout les deux vous n'avez pas encor d'autre surprise comme celle là ? j'espère.

- Kweeeee

- (regarde patchi avec un sourire malicieux) si j'en est bien peur

- (prend patchi sur lui), HOOOOO encor des questions sans réponses, mais finit ton histoire, tu ne ma toujours pas répondu.

- C'est vrai... en faites, tes parents faisais partit de la guilde, ton grand père le premier puis il a pris sa retraite bien mérités sauf que sa fille, ta mère a voulu reprendre le flambeau...

- Ma mére ?, comment elle était, est ce que

- STOP, laisse moi finir, en apparence et par la taille vous vous ressembler, du caractère tu tiens d'elle y'a pas à tortiller, pareil pour les yeux et leur couleurs et pour ton père par contre

- MON père…..

- STOOOOOOP, yugi laisse moi finir nom de diou

- Désoler, c'est juste que grand-père ne m'a pas beaucoup parler d'eux alors, ce sont de véritables révélations.

- Je n'en doute pas sauf que…

- Que quoi ? vas y finit je ne vais plus t'interrompre, c'est promis ( yeux larmoyant)

- Sa va te faire mal ( regard triste )

- Ha … bon…. Comment sa ?

- Ton père était l'un de mes gardiens, celui des ombre, non je ne blague pas, il.. est toujours en vie, car difficile à tuer, mais… il est devenus fou

- Fou ?

- (très gros soupir) quelque jour avant ta préposer naissance, nous marchions vers l'une des bases de la guilde tout les trois quand nous avons été attaqué, si nos ennemis ont été nombreux ils sont très vite mort quand moi et Hiku, c'est son nom, avons vu ta mère s'effondrer après avoir été attaqué par derrière, elle se mourrait et m'a demander de te prendre après son dernier souffle, pas seulement dans le sens élevée, celui de te sortir de son ventre pour te libérer, hiku était…. Fous d'amour pour sa femme …. Sa la détruit mais sa folie est resté couver pendant longtemps. YUGI sa va ? on peut s'arrêter la ?

- (très pale) NON, continue …. Je …. Je vais mettre du temps à digérer la nouvelle mais sa ira, je voulais des réponses, je… je les veux toujours

- Tu es sur ?

- OUI, (regard déterminer mais humide par des larmes traîtresses)

- Je…..je t'ai gardé avec moi pendant deux ans, mais la guerre a commencé a s'intensifier et mes gens ont commencé a dire que je les délaisser, sa je m'en fichais mais le comportement de ton père et les rumeurs qui commençait à circuler ont eu raison de mon cœur… alors

- Elle t'a mis en sureté ici chez soguroku, sa a été la décision la plus douloureuse de ta vie ma pauvre, quand je repense à la douleur de ce jour, outch j'en est mal rien que d'y repenser.

Yugi comprenais mieux maintenant, il s'entait même une douce chaleur lui remonté tout le corps, une bouffée d'amour pour cette « maman » improvisée, et une certaine fierté d'être le « fils » de cette légende, car il en était sur, c'en était une.

- Tu ne voulais pas me laisser hein MAMA

- Oui, (sourire triste et lasse), mais j'ai eu raison de faire sa, car il y a deux ans la guerre fut enfin terminer , mais hiku lui ne voulu pas lâcher le morceau au sujet des humains. Sentant le danger, je l'es confronté à moi et est compris ou plutôt regarder en face la vérité, hiku avait finit par haïr les humains, et il m'a dit que son fils ne resterai pas avec ses gibier, oui yugi tu entend bien ce que je dis, ces gibier, car hiku est un habitant de brugmensia , et particulièrement une créature très très Très dangereuse, c'est un arcames.

- mon dieu... ( après 2 minutes de silences )…. Attend attend attend, (se redresse sur le canapé), tu veux dire que je suis à moitié …. A moitié …

- Non, tu es humain, mais…. Plus pour très longtemps, la liaison entre un arcames et une humaine donne ce que l'on appelle entre nous, des kinions, des arcames en sommeil.

- SA …. Resemble à quoi un arca… arc...sa. sa veut dire que ..je.. je vais devenir... un ...un

- ( petit rire) en faites , il existe trois races d'arcames, moi par exemple, tu devrais voir ta tête elle est excellente XD, je suis une arcames de la races des hourrars pour ce que sa ressembles dans sa formes aboutit, c'est…

- Un très gros tigre croisé avec un dragon sur six patte dont deux qui lui permette de se redresser comme les centaures, C'est très impressionnant yugi tu peu me croire et aussi la plus agressifs des trois races ^^

- Même pas vrai d'abord, les djemiling sont plutôt un croisement entre un phénix si je peu dire et un serpent de mer avec une très longue queue, très paisible et pacifique mais farouchement rancunier, comme ma sœur par exemple, je sais on est jumelle mais elle est devenue une djemiling, on y comprend pas grand-chose non plus ( rire de yugi)

- Et moi ? je suis OU plutôt qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? (yeux très inquiet)

- Tu as de bonnes chances de devenir un thuaparang, un dragon chaotique, si je puis dire, ce sont les plus beaux qui existent pour moi.

- Youpi j'ai toujours voulu devenir un gros lézard, et c'est pour quand tous sa, que je me prépare ….

- Très Bientôt, mais maintenant c'est a mon tout de poser TOUTES sorte de question puisque tu ne t'es pas retenue ^^pour m'en poser d'autre

- ARG non je ne pouvais pas rester silencieux, tricheuse !

- Tricheur toi-même (tire la langue ) bon ma question est … ou sont tes amis et pourquoi je n'en est pas vu un seul ces cinq dernier jour ?

- Aye, tu sais poser les bonnes questions, toi aussi

- N'esquive pas, crache le morceau

- Bon d'accord, et bien on commence par … Anzu , mon amis d'enfance, je suis, quoique maintenant j'arrive à tourner la page, j'étaie amoureux d'elle et… je me suis déclarer à elle sauf qu'elle m'a… rejeter car elle était très amoureuse d'Atem, mon double, sur le coup sa ma fait mal mais ce qui ma achever, parce que sa ç'a allait je pouvais l'encaisser, c'est qu'elle ne m'a plus redonner de nouvelles après sa, pire j'ai… finis par apprendre qu'elle était partis a New-york sans laisser le moindre moyen de la joindre, pour son rêve de devenir danseuse je le savais, mais je suis sur que c'est un prétexte maintenant pour s'éloigner de moi. Je ne ramène pas tout autour de moi, mais le simple fait que je ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau à Atem, sa n'arrange pas les choses évidemment.

- la sporcizia, è veramente una sgualdrina (3)( regard mauvais qui fait frissonner yugi)

- Oui, en un sens mais je pence que c'est surtout de la lâcheté

- Lâcheté ou pas, elle t'a fait mal, mi piccolo

- Pour les autres, c'est plus spéciale, bakura est partit rejoindre son père en Égypte et otogi s'est désintéresser de nous, bref il nous à lâchés, son entreprise semble plus intéressante que nous. Kaiba, on n'a jamais été proche et puis il ne semble plus donner de nouvelles depuis quelque mois, seul Makuba semble être encore présent dans leur entreprise, du moins c'est le seul que l'on aperçois.

- sa c'est la vie qui veut sa, il y a des départ et des cas de conscience, les vrais amis revienne toujours... surtout quand ils ont des problème, fit elle dans un petit rire en se rappelant un souvenir avec une petite fille au yeux lilas... comme son fils.

Kogarm continua a regardé yugi intensément sachant très bien que celui ci, ne lui avait pas tout dis, alors dans un dernier soupir, il continua tout en regardant fixement patchi sur ces genou et en le grattant d'un œil discret

- ce qui m'a le plus blesser, c'est... que mon meilleur amis, disparaissent du jour au lendemain... et avec sa sœur sans prévenir personne, sa honda na l'a pas appréciée non plus, il est souvent partit à leur recherche mais ... rien. Au final, on s'est engueuler et on ne s'est plus parler, plus rien en commun qu'il disait...

yugi ne vit pas l'échange entre darthéus et kogarm

_"tiens tiens, étrange, trois de ces amis disparaisse, je suis sur que c'est pas une coïncidence"_

_"c'est évident, tu veux que j'en parle à hamy, plus tard?"_

_" bonne idée elle est ici depuis plus longtemps que moi, ces "réseau" seront mieux étalé que les miens , et puis de quoi ne pourrait elle pas être au courant"_

_" on fait comme sa alors"_

- kogarm, c'est a mon tour qu'est ce qu'est devenue ... hiku?

-( sort de ses pensée) hum? , ho heu je l'es endormie et scellée pour plus de sureté, ce n'a pas été facile, il a fallu s'y mettre tous les six pour réussir à l'immobilisé. En faites les autres croient que je l'est mis dans un institut spéciale, sous bonnes garde, tu te doute bien que sa ne l'aurai pas arrêter.

- non, en effet, a toi!

- hummmm, comment c'est?

- HEIN ? de quoi

- de ne plus ressentir son double en son âme, je n'ai jamais été séparer de mon double depuis que je suis né

-... c'est comme... avoir un...un vide béant et glaciale et que si tu le regarde trop longtemps tu finis par être aspirer par se trou...

- sa doit être affreux... -_-

- oui,... koy il y a un truc qui me chiffonne depuis tout a l'heur

- tu veux dire un paquet =) va s'y que l'on en finisse.

- oui, quelle âge a tu vraiment, et comment c'est OSTERA, qui est etro...

- rien que sa ^^, bon etro est une déesse ni funeste ni bienveillant, et son rang parmi les autres dieux et bien, Râ et ses collègue sont des petit rigolo à cotés, tu en a eu un aperçus quand elle t'a sauvé, OSTERA ba c'est une planète très très sauvage et bourrée de créature fantasmagorique, plus histoire et légende qui va avec, les peuples et les leur mœurs y sont très varié, et raconté OSTERA dans son ensemble est impossible de même pour la décrire il faudra t'y faire et partit le découvrir par toi même.

- sa semble être une perspective intéressante mais ... tu évite la question qui fâche ( dans un demi-sourire)

- ARG en faite je sais plus qu'elle age j'ai ( regard noir et sourire sadique de yugi) mais je peu te dire avec approximation que sa doit être au environ de ... 400 ANS ( ferme les yeux)

... bravo tu l'es fait pas, et le secret de cette formidable jeunesse résulte, je suppose bien sur, de ta nature ^^

- tu suppose bien =D

- au moins un bon points, pour le futur ( rire amère)

- rooo arrête quand tu pourras voler la première foie tu le regrettera plus

- mais est ce que sa fait mal ?

- ( grimace) moui assez, je suis franchement désolé

- ba se me changera pour bien faire

- t'es bien cynique

- kogarm, tu as.. te est partit de ta guilde ou ?

- gni, bien sur que non, je continue de la dirigée c'est une guilde très discrète qui frappe au bon moment, hamy en fait partit mais est rester fleuriste, tu vois

- hamy, la grande femme, je la voyais pas du tout dans ce métier.

- faut pas se fier au apparence, en parlant de sa, yugi?

- oui ?

- quand tu est rentrée le soir pendant les deux jour avant l'enterrement, j'ai remarquer que tu vais des marques de coup sur le corps, et non je suis pas voyeuse, mais certain de tes bleu n'ont pas disparus, et je les est vus quand je t'es changer la dernière fois, tu explique?

- ... il le faut hein ( regard insistant et très sérieux) bon et bien, je suis une tête a claque et quand une tête a claque n'a plus personne pour le protégé et déprime par dessus le marché, sa donne un bouc émissaire.

- je suppose que tu ne veux pas d'aide, ( regard tendre)

- non je veux pouvoir me débrouiller seul, même si jusqu'à maintenant sa n'a pas eu l'air de marcher, au faites koy

- hum quoi, elle regarda l'heure,elle aurait du ouvrir y'a une heure

- tu fais de la magie je me trompe?

-gni! ce qui m'amène a ma dernière question, avant de partir ouvrir le magasin et toi de te recoucher ( yugi eu l'air contrarié) est ce que sa t' intéresserai d' apprendre la magie

- (surpris) heu... ho... oui, OUI je serai ravie.

- parfais alors première chose, ( prend une bougie dans un placard)

- allumer une bougie par l'esprit? arrête c'est pas drôle

_ je ne veux pas que tu l'allume mais que tu "vois" sa flamme, c'est très différents, vois tu la première chose que dois faire un mage c'est s'ouvrir et voire différemment le monde, et tant que t'auras pas réussit sa, ba il y aura rien d'autres, sur ce bonne aprém- midi

Yugi la vis partir en le laissant perplexe quand à cet exercices mais aussi après tout ce qu'il devait ingurgité, pfffiou il se demanda pendant un cour instant si il avait bien fait de savoir la vérité. OUI, dans le fond il en avait eu besoin, s'est comme être perdu et retrouver des repères, inquiétant certes mais des repères sûr au moins. Sa bougie en mains et patchi sur ces talons, ils décida de remonté, cette discussion l'avait vidée et la migraine était de retour, autant se recoucher à nouveau et commencé les exercices plus tard, plus tard quand sa tête arrêtera de lui tournée.

* * *

EN ÉGYPTE

Les nomades du désert l'avait ramener dans leur tentes et l'avait soignées, quand enfin il se réveilla, une vielle femme était à cotées de lui, menus mais forte, elle le regarda comme un drôle d'objet, qui attire le regard et vous intrigue. le garçon aux cheveux tricolore se leva brusquement et vis la personne assise a cotées de lui.

- ou.. ou suis je, qui est vous ?

- (étonner d'entendre sa langue) bonjour à toi, quand a ou nous somme et bien, quelque part dans le Sahara au porte de l'Égypte, je suis chirade, la femme du nomade qui t'a sortit d'un bien étrange temple enfouie sous le sable du désert, temple ou tu était abandonner nu, et maintenant si tu te présentais à présent.

- en...en Égypte, mais quand... et ... nu dans un temple ... vous êtes sur?

Voyant l'air effarer de son malade, chirade expliqua son sauvetage. D' abord rejoins par son mari dans le temple enfouie, celui ci avait essayer de réveiller le jeune homme qui s'était évanouie, l'avait recouvert d'un draps dans lequel il l'avait remonté avec l'aide de sa femme et de leur chameau. après le récit de la femme, il se présenta et demanda à quelle époque on était, quand il eu sa réponse qui ne semblât pas surprendre sa sauveuse, il envisagea alors l'incroyable, il était revenue!, ce n'était pas les dieux d'Égypte car il les avait déjà supplier en échange des services qu'il avait rendu de lui redonner une seconde vie, mais les dieux n'ont rien voulu entendre et avait rétorquer que même sous leur protections, un mortel devait rester a sa place et qu'il n'avait de toute façon accomplie que son destin... son destin...Mais qui avait alors entendu sa prière ?

- je vois, une idée lui vint a l'esprit, c'était quelle genre de temple?

- aucun idée, ce n'était pas un temple égyptien en tout cas, sa mon mari en était certain, mais quand il a voulu y retourner peu après ... pouf disparue, c'était comme si on avait fait tout pour te trouver. car l'entrée était très visible et moujad avait très bien repérer l'endroit... c'est a croire que les dieux nous as mis en mission pour te retrouver.

- effectivement, c'est très étrange

Ses yeux améthyste rehausser de rouge se referme quelque seconde, pour accuser le choc, quand une voix venu de null part que lui seul pouvait entendre lui murmura,_ ne tarde pas trop car certain être qui nous sont chères devienne très impatients, dépêche de les retrouver, dépêche de le rejoindre ... ta moitié..._

Atem regarda la vielle femme, celle ci s'occupait dans un coin de la tente, il en était sur, c'était cet voix le responsable de son retour, quand il comprit le message mais aussi l'espoir de retrouver yugi, il voulu se lever mais... un mal de dents l'arrêta_  
_

- hummmmmmmmmmmm , essayant de se retenir de hurler

- jeune homme? que vous arrive t'il ?

Atem ne pus parler, et finis par cracher ... ses dents quand une douleur plus vive, le pris et à la mâchoire et au ventre, ce qui le recoucha aussi sec.

- hoooo mais qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive

la douleur cessa aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue, l'ancien pharaon passa machinalement sa langue sur... de nouvelles dents, ou plutôt des crocs. La sensation le releva aussitôt, il passa sa main dans sa bouche, oui c'était belle et bien des crocs et non d'inoffensives canines humaines, la femme le regarde interloquer, il préféra la rassurer que ce n'était rien et cacha les anciennes quenottes que la nomade n'avait heureusement pas remarquer, pour détourner son attention il lui demande de l'eau et de la nourriture.

_"mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive"_

* * *

(1) Petit joueur !

(2) arrête de me couper chenapan si tu veux savoir la suite

( 3) la saleté, c'est vraiment une garce

* * *

l'auteuse :enfin finis je n'en pouvais plus

**kogarm : on voit que c'est pas toi qui s'est fait cuisine**r

l'auteuse : la ferme l'ancêtre j'ai sommeil

**kogarm : même plus de respect pour les personne âgées, bon ba bonne nuits toute le monde ^^**

l'auteuse : au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ^^


	4. décision et transformation

l'auteuse : trop fatigué, fais le a ma place ou je tire

**kogarme :** ( mis en joue ) **même plus drôle T-T, bon les personnage de yu gi oh ne nous appartienne pas, mais moi j'appartiens a l'autre folle** ( prends une pancarte help)

l'auteuse : et ta oublier d'autre truc

**kogarm : gloups, patchi et hamy ne t'appartienne qu'a moitié, c'est bon je l'es dis alors baisse ton flingue**

l'auteuse : nan pas encore, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes amis, et je m'excuse du retard que prend de plus en plus mes histoire sorry ^^

**kogarm : au secoure !**

* * *

Chapitre 4: décision et transformations

_A qui était cette voix et qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?,_ il avait beau marcher pendant des heures dans le désert d'Egypte, non sans trop s'éloigner des tentes du couple qu'il l'avait trouver dans ce temple, depuis trois jour, la même douleur le saisissait en pleine nuit lui broyait les entrailles les faisant chauffer sans le lui laisser la force de hurler, cela le paralysait en plus de la brusque montée de fièvre, puis cessai brutalement laissant derrière elle une faim lancinante qu'il ne pouvait combler malgré la générosité de ses hôtes, la faim avait finis par ne plus le quitter, comme maintenant.

La veille, il avait insisté pour que Moujad, un homme âgée à la barbe blanchie par les âges et les affres du temps, tout comme son visages ridées et son éternelle sourire de berber du désert, lui montre l'endroit de sa découverte qui il l'espérait pourrait répondre à ses interrogations sur ces étranges symptômes et leur conséquence fort désagréable… du moins pour certaines. Le vieil homme avait accepté de bonne grâce et avait essayé dans apprendre un peu plus sur son étrange compagnons, qui semblait avoir cette prestance peu commune et ce regard fort troublant, mais il pouvait voir aussi que le jeune homme avait été marquée par des événement traumatisant , qui l'avait en partit brisé, récupérant tout juste de ses mystérieuses épreuves ; mais en vain Atem restait évasive et semblait amnésique, son incrédulité face à certaine allusion du monde moderne, le confortait dans son mensonge vis-à-vis de ces gens bienveillant, il en était un peu honteux de ces petites cachoteries, mais il savait que c'était impossible que le couple le croient.

- C'est ici même si je ne suis plus aussi sur, vu que tout semble avoir disparue comme avaler par le désert

- En effet, il n'y a rien,….. c'est frustrant peut être y a t'il des réponses dans les environs ?

- J'ai déjà cherché, mais mes yeux fatigué n'ont peut être pas vu ce que les tiens plus jeunes verront

- Merci, allez-y, je crois que je vous accapare trop, je saurai rentrez seul ne vous inquiété pas

- Vraiment, bon je souffle 5 minutes alors ensuite bah peut être Morphée voudra peut être me prendre dans ces bras, si tu trouve quelque chose

- Je vous réveillerai (petit sourire) merci, vous n'est pas du tout obliger de rester avec moi, votre femme serai plus heureuse d'être avec vous non ?

L'homme ne lui répondit pas car Morphée était déjà venus le chercher, Atem sourit devant ce spectacle puis ce tournât devant… des couloirs de roche envahit par le sable. Il se mit a la recherche de l'Indice qui l'aiderai à comprendre, il repensait au parole du nomade, _mes yeux plus jeunes hein_, si il n'y avait que sa il fermât les yeux et laissa l'environnement envahir ses autres sens…. Qui s'était accrus de façon drastique, son odorat surtout ce qui pouvait être très incommodant dans la tente. L'odeur du sable fut le premier, puis des fragrances animales, ces oreilles se port-aire instinctivement vers leur directions, leur pas, leur déplacement, leur souffle, le frottement de leur passage sur les rochers environnant, quand le battement de cœur (qui il en était sur, provenais d'un lièvre du désert) d'un animal finit par arriver à ses oreille, il fut saisi d'une envie de le traquer, envie qu'il chassa en secouant la tête.

- Merde, c'est de pire en pire, un de ces jour, je vais finir par réellement courir après le gibier, ce dit il comme pour ce prévenir

Même avec SES yeux qui pouvaient voir d'infimes détails, il ne trouvât rien et finit par réveiller moujad avec qui il rentra. La faim, le tenaillait inlassablement, le souvenir de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé quand il avait entendu le son humide du cœur du lièvre, revenait tentatrice ho oui ho combien tentatrice, mais il résista … pour l'instant.

Il était face a l'étendue du désert sous la lune, la douleur l'avait à nouveau réveillé mais cette fois ce n'était plus ses trips qui prenait feu mais son corps tout entiers, _pendant combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Que suis-je donc en train de devenir ? J'ai peur, je ne veux pas retrouver yugi dans cette état, pas comme sa ! Pourtant je suis sur qu'il essaierait de m'aider quoiqu'il arrive…comme avant. _Les cauchemars de son séjour là bas lui revenaient, son corps s'en était souvenu avant lui_. _De la souffrance et de la torture, il avait pensé que jamais sa ne s'arrêterait, il lui avait semblé que son esprit s'était éteint et en même temps conscient de ces atrocité. YUGI … yugi, il était la seul chose qui le maintenait hors de la folie et du désespoir, comme celui de finir par se réveiller dans la douat, nouvelle formes de torture mentale, les dieux en colère par son insistance à revoir son aibou, l'avait puni. Les murmures empoisonnés d'Anubis ont conduit les dieux à se montrée anormalement sévères…. Et l'avait envoyée dans la douat….. En enfer.

QUI, qui avait pu réussir à le sortir de son sort, ou il n'attendait plus que la souffrance et la torture comme une pénitence à son juste sort, qui avait bien pu réussir à le ramener dans le monde des vivants ?, …. Et reconstruire son esprit en miette, il le sentait, il était encore fragile seul son lien avec lui le maintenait en équilibre, mais s'il ne le retrouvait pas très vite sa allait dégénérer ….. Il le sentait, c'était plus fort que lui yugi était son phare, sa corde de secours, son lien avec lui était d'ailleurs là mais il ne pouvait communiquer avec lui, cela le frustrait tellement. Il voulait temps entendre sa voix, juste lui parler lui dire qu'il était de retour, sa peur de ne plus le revoir….. Sa peur de retourner dans la souffrance jusqu'à le briser complètement, sa peur que les dieux le retrouve …Au moins, grâce au lien qui lui indiquer ou son double était, comme une boussole dans la tête, il pourrait le retrouver ou qu'il soit, c'est l'essentiel.

…_. Dés demain, je… je leur dirai que je dois partir, c'est décidé…je dois le retrouver…. Aibou…_

* * *

La lune haute dans le ciel veillant sur ce demi être, devint l'observatrice pacif de sa décision, pourtant elle fut le même témoin d'un autres événement plus loin dans le désert, quelque chose se réveillai …. Sensible à la présence d'une certaine personne mais aussi d'un nom, _yugi, _ce qui devait être sa prison se brisa sans cérémonie tant la rage le prenait….. Ou plutôt le reprenait, la bête sceller sortait de sa torpeur, les blessures ne s'était pas encore résorber, ils ne l'avaient pas épargner, ILS avaient vraiment voulu le tuer…._encore un peu puis j'irais le chercher, prendre le temps , le temps d'une revanche_

* * *

La nuit des révélations, yugi fut pris d'un mal terrible mais la fièvre l'empêchait de restait éveiller longtemps, tout juste conscient de la douleur qui le labourait le ventre et celle qui le frappait à la mâchoire, il avait craché quelques chose cette nuits mais sa conscience était entouré de trop de brouillard, trop dense, pour comprendre finalement tout s'arrêta et le sommeil l'accueilli comme une délivrance. SEULEMENT le réveil fut tout aussi désagréable.

Emmitouflées dans sa couette et roulés en boule comme un chat, yugi se réveille avec lenteur, des sons lointains de la circulation se font entendre comme si elle était au pied de sa chambres, une odeur de fer l'assaille tandis qu'il émerge de sous ses draps dont l'odeur rance de la sueur et du sel le frappe, comme un poing au nez.

« hummmm, qu'est ce que c'est que ce rafus….. Pouah quelle odeur, j'ai vraiment beaucoup transpiré cette nuits, fichue fièvre, c'est bien la premières fois que sa me fait sa….. Que ? »

Alors qu'il posait le pied tout en enlevant sa chemise imbibé de transpiration, il sent de drôle d'objets sous ses pieds, avec précautions, yugi ramasse deux de ses petites choses blanches…. Et découvre qu'il s'agit de dents humaines !

- Pas possible ! qu'est ce que sa fait là, ya de quoi faire tout un dentier, à moins que…..

Portant machinalement sa mains à sa bouche, pour vérifié que les siennes sont toutes là, il sent avec horreur que ses dents sont bien trop pointu…effilé et tranchantes comme …. Des Cros.

- Non, non …. Ce n'est…..pas….. possible

Pris de court, le tricolore se lève parfaitement réveiller et ouvre sa chambre, erreur. Yugi dans sa précipitation remarque qu'il a oubliée d'ouvrir le volet, sa chambre était dans le noir et pourtant il y voyait très bien…. Jusqu'à que la lumières se rappelle à lui et l'éblouisse…. Proprement

- Arrrg , merde mes yeux, ….

Des points noires papillonne devant ses yeux, quand enfin ceci se réhabitue à la lumières, il se rappelle pourquoi il voulait aller à la salle de bain, qui devant le miroir, la bouche grand ouvert découvre avec effarement et stupeur… une dentition à faire pâlir un tigre !, dentition qui semble peu visible tant qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche en grand ou essaye de sourire de toute ses belle quenottes.

- … merde, là je me demande se que kogarm va bien pouvoir m'expliquer

La fameuse kogarm sortait d'un rêve agréable et … très réelle en faites, normal c'était par le biais des rêves qu'elles pouvait la voir sans souffrir de leur séparation, échanges discret et intimes entre deux sœurs jumelles, leur liens était trop fort pour les empêcher de ne pas se parler à travers deux mondes, les rêves devenait le terrain de retrouvailles fraternelles.

* * *

FLASH BACK+ pov kogarm

Une plaine enneigée s'étendait devant moi, je grognais en enfonçant mes pattes dans la couche de neige, un ciel gris et cotonneux déversait son fin rideau de blancheur, elle sait pourtant que je déteste la neige mais non parce que c'est (surement encore un excuse) la saison à Lancea, merci je vais avoir les pattes engourdie maintenant. Je m'ébroue pour enlever la neige qui s'est calmement agglutiné sur mon pelage et mes cornes, je commence à courir vers une direction, elle doit bien rire de mon infortune, pourquoi c'est elle qui choisi toujours le décor du monde onirique, ha oui parce que je suis la dernière (encor-_-') a arriver.

Comme prévues elle est là, devant un monolithe de pierre, son corps de serpent marin enrouler au dessus, ses serres palmé enfoncé dans le rocher, sa tête auréoler de plumes rouge comme une couronnes, ses yeux bleu gris fixer sur moi dans ce regard couvant, dont elle est la seul à qui j'autorise sa envers moi, ses bras griffus et ses ailes au plumes éclatante sont les seules membres mis a part ses nageoire, son bec de phénix s'étire en un sourire qui me promet des moments de pure partages, elle est superbe comme toujours. Malgré nos différences d'espèces on se ressemble sans conteste même dans la forme de notre crinière pour moi et couronne de plume pour elles .

- Te serais tu perdu sur terre, pour que tu ne me donne plus de nouvelles, toi ma douce moitié comment à tu pu me laisser dans le brouillard total, tu n'as pas honte ? j'ai faillit envoyer peta te chercher.

- Je remercie le ciel, que tu l'est pas trouver alors, voir peta est le dernier de mes soucis, tu peux me croire

- alors, pourrais je savoir ce qui t'as pris autant de temps pour venir me voir, je n'empeste pas le poisson pourris, il me semble

Je vous avez pas dis que ma sœur était HYPER rancunière, maintenant c'est fait, je m'installe à mon tour sur un rocher en face d'elle, accroupis mon corps et relèves mon torse (imaginer un centaure en lion, c'est assez proche) et croise les bras en enroulnt ma queue autour de mon corps, pas peur du froids mais comme même je déteste sa.

- Alors raconte, comment c'était ses retrouvailles ? Il a du être heureux de te revoir, enfin après que tu lui es raconté une partie de l'histoire. (voix joyeuse)

- Entière…. murmurais 'je pour mois même en sachant qu'elle entendrait.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai du tout lui expliquer

- Tout…..

- Gni….

…. Ha

- Ouai , …. Mais il l'a prit bien mieux que je le croyais

- Explique (tapotement sur la pierre et regard inquiet)

On se cachait rien pendant notre vie, sa commenceras pas maintenant, alors j'ai tout déballé. Je remarqua alors quelque chose, kiria était impassible et silencieuse alors que j'avais finis depuis au moins 5 minutes, même l'histoire de la langue ne l'avait pas fait réagir….. pas bon signe.

- Kir…..

- …..

- Qu'est ce que tu me cache ?

- … ? (reprend ses esprits) ho…. Et bien… j'ai ou plutôt je viens de voir une mauvaise nouvelles mais je préfère garder sa pour moi pour l'instant (regard furibond de ma part) je te dirais ce que sait, tu sais que j'ai horreur de me tromper et là… je veux vérifier d'abord, je te ferai part de mes vision

- Je sais, mais si c'est à propos de yugi tu peux me le dire comme sa je resterai sur mes garde…

- Sa ne concerne pas que yugi

- … qui d'autre

- Tu ne devine pas ? un être assez proche de lui pour être appeler son âme sœur et en même temps séparer par les époques, …. Enfin plus maintenant

- (regard gueule bée) aten-aten-atend, t'es..en..en… train.. de.. me dire que le phara.. que atem( sa n'existe plus les pharaons ) … va revenir, mon regard fous d'espoir se vrille sur celui amusée de ma sœur, hou sa sent le piège sa !

- Non !

- Non ? comment ca non ?

- Il est déjà de retour

- Gni ?

- Réfléchie, pourquoi ramener une vie qui a voulu en finir parce qu'il n'est plus que la moitié de lui-même,

- …. Heu

- Il y a des jours où je me demande si t'as pas pris trop de coup sur la cafetière étant petite, maladroite comme tu étais…

- … ROOOO toi … haaaa! d'accord, mais …. Mais alors faut je j'aille le retrouver …et…. aussi…. aussi prévenir yugi…

- NON

- Pardon, DIS DONC ! tas fini de me couper la parole !

- Yugi ne doit pas savoir qu'il va revenir car cela le mettrait en danger et puis…. Je crois qu'il le sait déjà sans s'en rendre compte.

- Il le saurait ?, quoique sa expliquerai son états lorsqu'il est tout de suite revenus, ç'a a été radicale, j'ai crus sur le coup que c'était du la fièvre, qu'il le regrette aussi vite.

- Tu avais d'autres chat à fouetter, kogarm, même lui dans le fond ne s'en rend pas compte, enfin... lui apprendre la magie est une bonne idée, un conseil néanmoins, apprend lui l'art du kekkai d'abord sa ne pourra que lui servir.

- D'accord… t'es conseil ne m'ont jamais fait défaut, alors je vais le suivre et voir ENCORE une fois que tu avais raison (regard blasée et abattue)

- J'AI toujours raison

Nos rires unit troublait le silence de la plaine blanche, mais on s'en fichait royalement, puis on se mit à parler de tout et de rien, donc de la guilde. Les membres éparpiller dans les deux mondes, leurs nouveaux projets, ceux de ma sœur (ha tient elle s'est enfin mis avec kalintz, pas trop tôt) et les miens, kir m'apprit même que je risquais de revoir koinzell plus tôt que prévue avec une protégées très particulière. Puis la neige s'arrêta signe avant coureur de notre réveil proche, dans une dernière embrassade-bagarre-câlin-papouille je me séparais de ma sœur pour rejoindre la réalité et mon cher protégée…. Qui fit l'instigateur de mon réveil.

Fin flash back+ pov kogarm

* * *

Pov yugi

L'attente était vraiment longue, d'habitude elle était la avant même je soit réveillé, après la découverte du réveil, je m'étais vite rendu comptes que je mourrai de faim, mais une faim plus aiguisée et brulante, j'avait finis par descendre dans la cuisine, et dévorez tout ce qui me tombait sous la mains, mais la faim était toujours là, la moitié du frigo y a avait passer, même les gâteaux que kogarm avait planquer, je les est trouver ( au moins mon « super » odorat me servait) et en quelque seconde je les avait tous mangées_. Je commence à comprendre ce que doit ressentir jono-uchi_, patchi lui me regardait d'un air ahurit, de peur que je finisse par me dire qu'il pourrait être comestible, il trottina silencieusement hors de la pièce ou je n'entendis pas par contre entrée une certaine chimère.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir faim, dit donc, t'as pas mangé depuis 15 ans ou quoi ?

- … ? hum é oi (bouche pleine de pain), je sais pas ce que j'ai ce matin, je me suis réveiller avec cet état et ce n'est pas la première chose que j'ai remarquer regarde, mais kogarm avança avant moi l'air soucieuse et me prit au dépourvue en me prenant délicatement la mâchoire, en me l'ouvrant, elle comprit de suite.

- C'est arriver plus tôt que prévue, mince, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide

- Heu allo les étoile... ici yugi, de quoi tu parle?

- de ton future...

- qu'est que….ha …. (je viens de comprendre)…sa…sa... a … commencer ?

- Oui, tu commence à t'éveiller, je suppose que t'es sens sont plus affuter

- Tu suppose bien (tout arrive trop vite) j'ai la tête qui tourne, faut que m'assoie

- Pas très longtemps comme même, je te signale que l'on doit aller en cours tout les deux

- Heu oui deux seconde… QUOI, comment sa tout les deux

- Toi en cours et moi cher le directeur, banane, comment veut tu que les papiers arrive jusqu'à cher lui.

- Par courrier, non ?

- Oui, mais j'ai deux trois choses à mettre au clair avec ce charmant, j'en suis sur, messieurs le directeur

- Ha oui ? bon, je pars chercher mes affaires, et sinon qu'est ce que je fais moi pour sa, (pointe ses dents)

- Souris, la vie est belle !, je rigole, souris pas trop et tout iras bien…(le regarde intensément avec un sourire sadique)…. par contre yugi tu vas vite te rendre compte que se ne sont pas les seuls changements qui te sont arrivé cette nuits, (XD gros sourire) je t'attends dehors

- Hein, qu'est ce qu'il y'a encore, kogarm que me cache tu ?... ha je vais être en retard

Je finis par remonter dans ma chambres, pris mes affaires et repartis au galop dans l'autre sens jusqu'à la porte, ou je vis un message à l'attention des clients (partis pour affaire privée qui vous regarde pas, mais reviens bientôt tchouss), c'est tout elle sa !

- Tu ne vas pas t'attirer des ennuis avec sa (montre le bout de papier)

- Gni ?, Naaaaan , bon on y va

J'ai beau apprécié réellement ma nouvelle… non, ma mère (sa fais drôle de le dire), parfois ces réactions ….. …m'échappe, on marche vers l'arrêt de bus pour le lycée, que nous loupons bien évidemment, ce qui fait que kogarm décide de prendre patchi comme monture…. Et évidemment le retard se transforme en avance, la bêtes file à travers la ville comme la dernière fois et moi pareil à un noyée je m'accroche désespérément au plume de ma bouée; qui finit la course en dérapage contrôlée. Je glisse du flan du chocobo, les jambes en coton, devant la mine déconfite des élèves qui commence à arriver, mais le pire c'est la tête de honda quand il me voit,( mord de rire), l'amie avec qui je me suis disputer et qui ne voulais plus me parler, brun avec une coupe en banane, un brin bagarreur mais plus raisonnable que joey. je finis par me reprendre et traverse la cours avec des regard pesant sur moi et bien sur... kogarm.

- Tas vu cette bête, elle est trop kawai !

- Regarde, l'oiseau rapetisse, sa s'trouve la fille c'est une magicienne ?

- Canon la nana, tu crois que c'est une nouvelles élèves

- Waa, t'as vu elle fume la pipe à son âge

- Ouai, mais sa va lui trop bien, il tue son style

- C'est pas le petit yugi qui est avec elle ?

- Vous croyais qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

- nan pas possible, c'est autre chose...

- Tiens tu ne trouve pas que yugi est différents

- C'est marrant, il semble plus aussi petit qu'avant,ni

- Aussi gringalet, t'as raison...

Avec mes oreilles, j'ai bien évidemment entendu tout leur murmure, pendant que l'on rentrait dans le lycée, devant les casiers je regarde la chimère qui me sourit (pousse un gros soupir, elle va pas me lâcher) après avoir pris mes affaire et déposer mes chaussure on finit par monter, sous l'œil incrédules des autres élèves qui s'interroge de sa présence, kogarm elle, ba sa roule tout beigne, non mais elle se rend compte de l'effet qu'elle fait sur les gens, franchement j'ai honte, attend, des filles du lycée on dit que j'avais changé ?, j'ai beau me regarder dans la vitre je ne vois pas en quoi, on arrive devant ma classe, pitié faites que elle ne rentre pas.

- BON yugi, je te laisse, je m'en vais m'entretenir avec mossieur le directeur sa risque de prendre la matinée, ha heu aussi quand je repartirais, tu rentreras avec patchi, oki

- Hao merci, mais je ne le monterais pas, une fois par mois ou même par ans sa suffit je crois

- Monté ou pas, je veux que vous rentriez ensemble point, tiens ton bentos (me tend une énormes boites)

- c'est bizarre mais je crois que pour 1 fois, ce ne sera pas assez(les autres fois aussi elle m'avait fait d'énorme panier repas)

- Tu te rattraperas ce soir

- Y'a intérêt ! heu kogarm

- Gni ?

- En quoi suis-je différent d'hier (yeux incrédule)

- C'est pas moi qui te le diras , t'a qu'a leur demandé

- Merci tu m'aide

- Bonne journée mi piccolo

Sur ceux, elle sent va et me laisse devant la porte de ma classe, qui en rentrant me rend compte, que Honda est resté derrière moi pendant l'échange et commence à m'approcher, qu'est ce qu'il va encore me dire celui là, oui j'ai la haine, oui je lui en veux, c'est le derniers de mes amis qui est encore là et il fait exprès de m'ignorer, je me retourne et lui lance excédé.

- Oui honda tu as quelque chose à me dire (qu'est ce qui me prend, d'habitude je n'agis pas comme sa)

- Heu….. salut…yugi, je…. Je suis venu… (je refrène ma colère et me calme) toute mes condoléance !, je suis un crétin finis, qui à reporter sur toi ma frustration et ma colère contre joey et anzu, qui ne nous donne plus de nouvelles ou presque et c'est pour sa que, quand on m'a dit que ton grand père était décédé, j'ai hésiter à venir, mais j'avais trop honte après ce qui c'était passer, alors j'ai comme même envoyé des fleurs, mais.. mais je suis un lâche et un con, je suis vraiment vraiment désoler, t'avait raison il faut… faut que l'on se serre les coude sinon, snif….snif

- Sa va Honda j'ai compris (sourire intérieur), je crois que j'accepte tes plus plate excuse, à condition que tu m'invite à déjeuner ce midi, _vaut mieux que je garde le bento au cas où j'aurai encore faim, ce qui sera le cas vus que j'ai toujours faim._

Je fais un énorme effort sur moi même pour évacuer cette tension anormale, bon sang, ce n'est pas moi sa, je ne suis pas comme sa agressifs...

- Snif… c'est vrai (se jette sur yugi) merci ! merci ! je suis vraiment un idiot

- Sa va honda, on peut rentrer dans la classe maintenant

- Oui, heu yugi ? la fille avec qui t'es …..

- OUI, je sais, qui était cette fille qui vient de partir je te dirais tout a la pause déjeuner…c'est…. C'est trop long à expliquer

- Ding ding ding

- Merde les cours commence faut y aller

Pendant ce temps, kogarm était resté avec le directeur toute la matinée comme elle l'avait dit, de quoi avait t'elle bien pu parler, aucune idées, car toutes la matinée d'autre question avait fusée dans ma têtes quand j'ai vu les regards en coin de certaine personne se retourner dés que je les voyais ou que le prof passait dans les rangs, mais j'ai quoi sur la tête pour qu'il me regarde comme sa ?

- Franchement Honda tu me trouve changée ? , lui demandais-je tandis j'enfournais ma troisième assiette de rab

- Tu veux dire plus que ton appétit démesurer qui me fait furieusement penser a joey ? (me regarde bizarrement)

- Heu….. oui en autre (s'arrete de manger)

- Alors, pour être honnête, t'as quelque chose en plus en effet mais quoi ne me demande pas, je serai pas capable de te répondre, mais oui y'a une ….. aura que t'avait pas avant… sa me rappelle ton doub… pardon

- Pas de problème, sa va maintenant, je me sens plus serein, mais tu m'aide pas pour cette histoire

- Toi non plus, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis qui c'était

- Heu, je peu reporter sa a ce soir tu pourras me raccompagner et elle pourra t'expliquer

- Ho ho se serai l'amour, hein

- ...heu oui ... mais non, t'es dans la bonne catégorie mais pas la bonne direction

- La bonne direction ?

- Oui, heu si tu n'en veux pas, je veux bien finir ton plat

- Yugi… tu a horreur de la nourriture de la cantine

- Je sais mais j'ai trop faim (petite voix)

Fin pov yugi

* * *

Honda finit par lui passer son assiette, son propre appétit coupées par celui vorace de yugi. Les cours reprirent dans leur morne lenteur, yugi lui était plus intéresser par l'amplitude qu'avait pris ses sens, les odeurs surtout l'indisposait, mais son ouïe devenue si fine qu'il pouvait entendre les cours dans les autres classe c'était assez amusant. La journée fut néanmoins terminer et Honda accompagna yugi jusqu'à la sortie, ou il s'arrêta en voyant patchiko

- Kweeee

- Heu, il n'est pas dangereux au moins

- Mais non patchi est très doux, par contre il très susceptible alors ne le vexe pas

- En faisant quoi, c'est qu'un oiseau, BONG( frappe le garçon avec son bec), AILLLE mais heu c'est bon je suis désoler

- Ha ha ha je t'avais prévenue, ha (patch frotte son bec dans les cheveux de yugi) non patchi je ne rentre pas sur ton dos on va y aller a pied

- Kwou…

- Le pauvre, il a du se faire une joie de te raccompagner

- Oui mais non, crois moi il va tellement vite qu'un tgv passe pour un escargot à coté, hé mais patch attend nous

- Kwee ke !

- La c'est toi qui la vexer, bon c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas si terrible a pied.

Tandis que patch s'éloignait, les deux garçons finirent le chemin a pied jusqu'à la boutique de jeux mais arriver a une certaine rue, yugi sentit une odeur étrange et malheureusement familière mais surtout des pas qui semblait les suivre depuis un moment, en ce concentrant ils entendit ce que disait ces gens, son sang se mit a bouillir anormalement, _qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je ne suis pas un bagarreur et j'ai horreur de la violence, mais là, j'ai une furieuse envie de leur rentrer dedans, aïe c'est bien eux, faut au moins que je prévienne Honda_.

- Honda, je crois que l'on est suivie

- Ha bon (se tourne) merde ta raison

- Héé yugi, t'as pas oublié quelque chose

- Ha salut makiou, comment va tu, toujours aussi pourris, tu va finir par ne plus tenir sur tes jambes a faire trop d'heure, faut te ménager (mais qu'est ce qui me prend)

un jeune homme cheveux gris coupés court, son visage semble avenant mais ses yeux démente sa bonhomie, un groupe de garçon plus jeune l'accompagne avec sur leur visage, la grimace du plaisirs malsain de ceux qui aime frapper. à sa vue yugi n'avait plus tenter d'arrêter l'afflux de colère qui lui montait à la tête, c'était comme si une brume rouge avait obscurcit sa faculté de raisonnement, le souvenir de "jeux" sur son corps le faisais frémir de rage, alors qu'il y quatre jour le simple souvenir de brimade le faisais trembler de peur.

- Yugi qu'est ce qui te prend (oui on se le demande), me dit pas que ces type en ont après toi

- sa fait un moment que sa dure, figure toi, vu que plus personne ne voulait me parler ou me donner de ses nouvelles...

- Ha merde

- Tiens c'est le copain de jojo, tu voudras bien aider ton copain à rembourser ses dettes, c'est que sa fait un moment qu'ils nous a pas payer

- Je n'est rien à te payer, car tu ne vaux même pas mon attention, pauvre larves

Sur le coup, la bande, makiou, honda et yugi intérieurement, restèrent figées, jamais yugi ne s'était comporter ainsi, timide, faire le dos ronds, polie jusqu'au bout et éviter les ennuis le plus possible, non cette agressivité et cette aura effrayantes qui semblait émaner de lui, le rendait menaçant comme un fauve trop longtemps contenue, il avait même semblé a Honda l'avoir entendu grogner comme ce fauve.

- Petit con, moi je veux t'aider à éviter les ennuis des plus terribles que moi, mais je vois qu'il faut encore que je t'enseigne les bonnes manières…choppez les !

- Approchez, je vous prends tous !, yugi file je m'en occupe

- RAAAA

- Yugi ?

Le brun n'en eu pas le temps, yugi s'était jeter sur eux comme une fusée, il enfonça sa tête avec tant de force dans le ventre de makiou, qu'il furent projeter très loin, ils avaient percuter le mur et maki ou s'était fait assommer en le percutant. Yugi, a califourchons sur le voyou a terre, n'entendis plus rien, ni le cris des autres qui l'approchée pour le séparer de leur chef, ni honda qui l'appelait tout en se battant contre les sbires, non yugi ne voyait qu'une chose, ce type qui allait payer pour tout les coup qu'ils avait reçus, pourtant pendant une seconde il se rend compte de son acte et essaie de se ressaisir, mais makiou en reprenant ses esprits fait une erreur.

- Sale fils de put…

Une énorme erreur, à ces mots yugi a aussitôt réagis, l'image de kogarm s'était inscrit dans sa tête, un bruit d'os brisée le réveilla, il vit son point tremblant et le déplia avec précaution, rien de cassée, à peine mal. C'était la mâchoire de l'autre qui s'était brisée sous son poing enragé, malheureusement d'autre réussir à le prendre et le projeter contre un mur ou il se cognat, assommer, il vit honda à terre prendre des coups, makiou se relever conscient les mains sur sa bouche tordue, le regardant avec haine… mais avec aussi de la peur. A moitié grogi par les premiers coups des types qui s'était jeter sur lui, il eu du mal a comprendre ce qu'il entendit, … le galop d'un animal à la charge qu'il reconnaissait bien, mais son cris lui fit un autre effet.

- Kkroaaaaa

- C'est quoi sa

- UN MONSTRE

- Patchi !

- KROAAA KROAAAAAAA

Le chocobo était revenu aussi rapide que le son, d'un coup de tête il envoya un des gars a l'autre bout de la rue, d'un saut et d'un habile coup de patte, il écrasa un second sur le sol, il en attrapa un autre et le balança comme un polochons, puis un autre, a un moment l'un deux sortit une armes a feu, _ho non patch honda non non non_,honda se jette sur le garçon mais trop tard le garçon tire avant d'être désarmer, là yugi voit une drôle de chose, la balle ricoche sur le plumage de patchi qui s'est mis dans une position étrange, une lueur bleuté semble le recouvrir puis disparaitre, _c'était quoi sa ?,_ yugi a tout juste le temps de voir un autre imbécile se lancer avec un couteau droit sur patch, là je vis mieux le phénomène, patch semblait se recroquevillé sur lui-même et en même temps il gardait la tête mi-basse, prêt a recevoir le coup, l'aura revint, je le vit comme une lumière émise par ses plumes, le couteau se brisa, nette. Et patch sortit de sa torpeur, l'aura disparu, avec sa patte il faucha son attaquant, relava la tête et d'un coup de bec puissant brisa la jambe sans l'arracher, j'étaie stupéfait et choquer, le sang éclaboussait tout autour du type qui hurlait comme un damné, le chocobo en relevant sa tête, tacher par le sang, pris dans un même mouvement l'autre jambe et balança son propriétaire plus loin, comme si il ne pesait rien, honda aussi regardait le spectacle un air tout aussi choquer que moi, je pus lire sur ces lèvres, _très doux hein_, les valides se rassemble et commence a nous regarder avec des yeux, je m'était pas aperçus mais maintenant on est tous les trois avec patch d'un cotées de la rue, et de l'autre tous les type qui venait de prendre une déculotté par un oiseau géant….. Mais féroce.

- Saleté vous allez payer, et que ce qu'il fait ?

Le type qui avait parlé, pâlit, patchi s'était avancer calmement avait inspiré fortement puis d'un coup, un cri fort et clair sortait de lui, vibrant l'air, explosant dans mes oreilles trop sensibles, l'onde sonore percuta la troupe qui comme souffler par le vent s'écroula…. Personne ne se releva.

- Yugi ? sa va, honda s'approchait de moi avec précaution, dis moi que j'ai rêvés ?

- Non, mais koy m'avait pas dit que son compagnons valait autant pour sa compagnie que comme destrier de guerre

- Kwwwwwwé !

- Tu a vu cette étrange aura ?

- Qu'elle aura ? moi ce que j'ai vu c'est un monstre battre une bande de fripouille, (regarde le chocobo qui rétrécit et les rejoint)

- Ouai mais il l'a pas volé, tu l'a vraiment pas remarquer c'était et...

- non je ne vois de quoi tu parle ...Yugi, depuis quand t'es devenu aussi …aussi…

- Agressif ?, surement depuis que tout le monde m'a tournée le dos et que grand père est parti.

- Heu d'accord mais de là à charger ce type et...

- On peut continuer notre chemin honda, je voudrai rentrer et soigner mes bleu ( et calmer cette rage bouillonnante qui ne s'évacue pas)

- Heu ok pas de problème,( suit yugi avec un regard inquiet)

- Koy doit avoir de quoi nous soigner tout les deux

* * *

pov yugi

_Mais peut être pas ce qu'il faudrait pour toi_, pensa Honda. Il garda sa remarque et continua de me suivre, pointillant et grognant qu'il aurait pu taxer les type pour les dommages que nous avions reçu et aussi rembourser leur du qu'il m'avait pris, mais j'avais répondu fermement non, en colère contre eux oui mais pas au point de me rabaisser, il fallait que l'on rejoigne la boutique au plus vite sinon… je ne donnais pas cher de se qui allait arriver si je ne trouvais pas le paix pour me calmer, le bouillonnent en moi ne semblait pas décider a céder la place au calme. Enfin on arriva, je rentrait en me précipitant dans le magasin, patchi derrière moi et honda de plus en plus inquiet a mon sujet.

- Buenos noche yugi… hé mais qu'est ta ? HE mais ces quoi ces bleu

- Je t'avait dit que sa allait s'arrangé non, ou est la boite a pharmacie ?

- ….. dans la salle de bain, tu t'es encore fais frapper mais patch devait... ( me cria t'elle tandis que je montait)

- ( du haut de l'escalier je lui répondit) regarde ton chocobo !

- Mon choco ? ouaaa patch, c'est quoi ho merde sa doit pas être du coulis de fraise

- Non en effet madame, c'est un le résultat de la rencontre avec nos agresseur et notre sauveur, il faut reconnaitre sa.

- Ho bonsoir, et a qui est je l'honneur,

- Honda madame ( son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt quand il vit le regard noir de kogarm)

- Celui qui a envoyer balader yugi quand...

- TU peu nous aider a soigner nos bleu et nettoyer ton berserk a plume

Je redescendit assez vite pour les interrompre avant que kogarm ne se jette sur honda, qui risquait de finir plus mal encore en arrivant, le regard de kogarm se fait inquisiteur mais obtempère , alors je lui raconte notre « entrevue » avec mes racketteur, ainsi que l'intervention de patchi.

- Je voix, dans ce cas, je te remercie beaucoup et m'excuse des ennuies dans lequel tu tes fait embarquer.

- Pas de problème madame;

- Ne m'appelle pas madame!, appelle moi kogarm, je prends un siècle rien qu'a entendre ce mots

- Il vaut mieux que je lui raconte une partie de l'histoire koy

- Comme tu veux, je te laisse l'initiative

Je racontait donc l'histoire à honda, enfin une toute petite partie, kogi en mercenaire de guerre, puis en mère d'adoption qui revient quand grand père décède, qu'elle n'est pas revenue avant pour me faire souffrir, de ma déprime qu'elle a chasser d'un geste et aussi du fait qu'elle est bien plus âgées que son apparence. La guilde, mon pére, la magie, mes tentatives sa je garde sa pour moi. Kogarm ne fait aucun commentaire et m'aide quand mon imagination faiblit, merci mama !

- Oua , sa fait beaucoup de chose en peu de temps,finis par dire honda, _et encore si tu savais_

- Oui mais c'est la vie, termine kogarm

- En touts cas j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle boutique, sa fait très jeun's

- Merci beaucoup, et dire qu'il y en avait un à qui sa défrisait

- Et sa me défrise toujours.

- Rabajoie !

- Bon c'est pas que votre compagnie ne me dérange mais je dois filer, j'avais promis à ma sœur d'être rentrer pour garder mon neveu..et là elle risque de me tuer

- AILLE, bon courage alors tu peux repasser quand tu veux

- Merci, yugi on se voit au lycée lundi, et merci pour les pansements

- moui, avec plaisir, salut honda (petit sourire de kogi)

- bonsoir (honda sort)

- (kogarm se retourne et me regarde d'un œil curieux) bon, tu m'explique

- ya rien à expliqué, sa va, la ….. la colère à finit par retomber mais j'étais inquiet, je n'avais jamais eu une telle réaction.

- Sa c'est vu, tu était tout perturber pendant ton récit, tu veux pas en parler plus?

- Hum hum, je monte tu m'appelle pour le diner

- Ouaip

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je pousse un gros soupir, personne n'a remarquer de gros changement, hormis mon comportement hargneux, que je n'explique pas non plus, l'afflux d'hormones sans doutes. Au moment où je pose mes affaires sur mon bureau, je vois cette fichue bougie, et me fige !, là sous mes yeux ! Elle est allumer d'une flamme bleu presque transparente, je passe ma mains sur la flamme, pas de chaleur mais un léger picotement, bon sang ! C'est sa ce que j'ai vu sur patchinko, c'était de la magie. Je redescends en quatrième vitesse, kogarm me regarde avec des yeux ronds en me voyant débouler dans la cuisine. Je pose la bougie sur la table et regard kogarm avec un air triomphale.

- (regarde la bougie puis yugi) NAN, pas possible, pas aussi rapidement yugi, y'a anguille sous roche tu me fais une farce, tu ne peu …

- Elle est bleue, transparente et bleu mais pas chaude

- ...( bouche grande ouverte)...Ha ba si,…. Dit donc tu fais dans le rapide

- On dirait, on commence sérieusement maintenant non ( grand sourire)

- Oui, mais pas ce soir, demain je commencerais à t'apprendre l'histoire de la magie et en parallèle, les sortilèges sur les kekkai

- Les kekkai ?

- Les barrières, les boucliers

- Ho, pas de sort offensif, et l'histoire c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

- OUI, l'histoire nous apprend bien plus que tu le crois, et les kekkai sont très bien, d'ailleurs il existe un kekkai très facile a réaliser

- Ha bon (très intéressé)

- Le marabout de ficelle !

- attend…..C'est un jeu, un jeu qui consiste à enchainer des mots avec leur dernières syllabe

- ouaip, c'est un kekkai tout simple mais qui peut être très puissant si la chaine n'est pas rompue.

-... Finalement sa pourrait être intéressant

- Mais oui, bon on passe a table, vu l'heure, ho tu viendras avec moi faire des courses demain, on ira rendre visite a Hamy, pour l'embêter

- Et le magasin ?

- Ba il sera fermé (grand sourire)

- J'y crois pas

- Je sais, je suis extraordinaire

- Ou ridicule (petit sourire) aïe! mais commence ose tu taper ton fils

- J'ose car t'es effectivement mon fils, mi piccolo cuere

- sapevo tu amare la violenza ma là, tocchi il fondo (1)

- tiens, tu nous fais une rechute, bon quoiqu'il en soit a table

- ouai, c'est sa bonne appétit...

Tandis, que j'avalais mon diner, comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis au moins 15 ans, pour reprendre les mots de kogarm, je lui fais part que c'est grâce a patchi que j'ai compris ce qu'elle cherchait à me faire voir. Mon cœur n'est plus aussi douloureux qu'avant, le vide est là, mais une douce lumière en réchauffe les bords et me tiens à distance de la peine, qui n'a plus sa place tant mes pensée se bouscule, je vais bien …. Aussi bien que l'on peut être séparé de sa moitié, chose que je sais que la chimère en face de moi comprend, oui elle me comprend…

* * *

(1) je savais que tu aimais la violence mais la , tu touche le fond

* * *

**kogarm : oula je comprend pourquoi sa ta O-O pris du temps, que de dialogue, tu veux nous assommer ou quoi**

l'auteuse: mais non et puis je suis claquer, laisse moi dormir T-T, LES EXAM ARRIVE, trop peur

**kogarm ; on s'en fout fais nous la suite**

l'auteuse; personne ne m'aime

**kogarme : si moi, mais seulement pour t'embêter**

l'auteuse ; (assomme proprement kogarm avec une assiette) à la revoyure chers lecteurs


	5. bonnes nouvelles et mauvaises nouvelles

l'auteuse : sa y est le chapitre 5, m'aura donner du mal, mais j'y suis arriver, la grosse panne d'inspiration je vous dis pas le malaise

**kogarm:( enlève la poussière et les toile d'araignée) mon dieu, j'ai cru devenir toute chenu avant d'avoir vu la suite, mais qu'es que tu faisais espèce d'auteuse pourri**

l'auteuse: mais heu, j'ai travailler j'ai eu mes examen, j'ai déprimer... et puis j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche

**kogarm: (horrifié) hO MY GODESS, finalement j'ai pitié de toi et voila pour t'aider; les personnage de yu gi oh ne nous appartienne pas, ni celui du chocobo, ni etro, par contre j'appartiens à l'autre truc au fond là bas avec hamy, et même hiku est à nous**

l'auteuse: je sais pas si je dois te remercier ou te taper pour m'avoir traiter de"truc"

**kogarm; ba c'est mignon comme surnom ( ce prend un gnon de l'auteuse)**

l'auteuse : promis je vais faire vite pour les prochains

* * *

En Égypte, quelque part

ouaaaa ! , c'était juste

Oui en effet, un orage soudain avait rendu le sable boueux et sournois, le moindre faux pas pouvait vous enliser dans des sables mouvant, et la roche était devenue glissante avec l'humidité qui ne s'était pas encore évaporer. Atem était partis de la tente des nomades depuis trois jours, ils avaient lourdement insisté pour savoir si'il était réellement prêt pour partir, surtout la vielle femme. L'ancien esprit s'était douter que celle ci s'inquiétait pour sa santé, elle n'était pas dupe et entendait très bien le jeune homme quand la douleur le prenais la nuit ou pendant la journée, aussi l'ancienne lui avait fait prendre de quoi se soigner et de quoi mangée pour un bon moment….. Pour un être humain normal chose duquel doutait fortement Atem maintenant.

Partis depuis trois jour et déjà un sac de vivre plus léger, il chassait le gibier depuis ce matin, tout en marchant dans une plaine de roche, si sa traque avait été fructueuse du fait de ses nouvelles faculté, elle ne le rassasiée pas, et une glissade impromptus avait faillit l'expédier 100 m plus bas dans un ravin pendant que son « dessert » filait. Dans un grognement de mécontentement, le chasseur se redressa et continua plus prudemment sa traque_, à ce train là je ne serai jamais arrivé a temps au japon pour le nouvel an, _pensa t il. Tout en chassant il continuait de se diriger vers la même direction, le nord-est.

- peut être devrais je-utilisé les ombres pour ….. non, mauvaise idée, mes forces me permettent déjà pas de les utiliser pour la chasse alors me téléporter….

Atem avait vite compris que même sans le puzzle, il pouvait toujours utiliser les pouvoir du royaumes des ombres, mais aussi qu'un autre pouvoir plus sauvage et incontrôlable semblait s'ajoutée à sa propre magie, une force liée sans aucun doute à sa transformation. Transformation qui se poursuivait, car maintenant de fines griffes aiguisées à l'éclat dorée remplaçait ses ongles, rétracté on pouvait penser que ses ongles était juste pointus mais sortit s'était une autre histoire. L'utilisation de sa magie prenait beaucoup de ses forces, par rapport à autrefois, alors il évitait de l'utiliser sans bonnes raisons.

La nuit était tombé depuis maintenant 1 bonne heure et avec elle de nouveaux grondement ce faisais entendre au loin, l'orage revenait….. Ou un cousin de celui ci.

- comme ci je n'avais que sa à faire, courir me mettre à l'abri, allez y ! l'eau ne me fait pas peur, et je le rejoindrai quoique qu'il arrive, rien à foutre qu'il pleut !

Les quelques jour de solitude avait revigorer le pharaon et sa verbe piquante, Atem se sentait de plus en plus lui à l'inverse même de devenir de moins en moins humains, quel ironie !

Il courut jusqu'à trouver une crevasse dans la roche un peu plus haut, avec ses griffes il escalada sans problèmes les dernier mètres et sauta dans son abris, juste a temps l'averse tombait comme un saut d'eau et l'orage éclatait dans un grondement si assourdissant qu'Atem gémit sous la douleur du son. Non que l'eau le dérange, bien au contraire, mais l'odeur que ses vêtement prendrait en séchant lui déplaisait fortement à lui …. Et à son nez.

- encore un jour plus proche de toi aibou, murmura t'il doucement, et demain ce sera un autre encore qui me rapprocheras…. Je pris pour que tu ne me fuies pas devant ….. sa…aibou tu me manque…

Entre le tonnerre, le bruit de l'averse se répercutant dans la grotte, Atem s'endormit roulée en boule pour se garder un peu de chaleur, un mince sourire sur les lèvres et une image en tête avant d'entrées dans le pays de Morphée.

* * *

Domino city

Il était 6 h 00 du matin quand kogarm à décidé de se lever, l'envie de mettre du « genesis » la démangeai mais son petit cuere serait réveiller, elle l'avait entendu une bonne partie de la nuit gémir sous la douleur, elle savait que c'était nécessaire mais son instinct maternelle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le soulager de la souffrance, dû au processus de la transformation. Alors elle rongea son frein tout en préparant le petit déjeuner, et en le laissant dormir un peu plus longtemps.

« dartheus ? »

« vi » fit un oiseau noir perché sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Toujours pas de nouvelle ?»

« De ? »

« D'Hamy ! Pas du pape »

« Qui sait sa aurait pu l'être, mais non pas de nouvelles, ni d'elle ni de l'autre »

« Scrogneugneu de srogneugneu, je l'avais oublié celui là, tu crois qu'il va vraiment revenir ? »

« C'est déjà fait non ? Et puis advienne que pourra, qui sait ne va't il pas arriver sur le pas de la porte un beau matin de décembre, peut être même (kogarm le regarde inquiète) ….. Au pied du sapin….. »

« ….. (Regard désabusé suivit d'un soupir)…...crétin »

« rooo elle était bonne non, pfff un pharaon en guise de cadeau de noël, sa c'est du miracle mouhahahaha »

- met le nœud rose et le chapeau de père noël pendant que l'on'y est, fit elle a voix haute

- HO HOOOOHOHOHO hahahahaha

- Darthéus tu es ridicule (bruit d'une boule de plume qui tombe par terre) allez qu'est ce que je disais !

Voila maintenant trois chose qui la mettait en boule se matin, les non-nouvelles d'Hamy au sujet de la discussion d'il y a trois jour, l'absence de signe d'un certain roi antique et le plus inquiétant le mutisme de sa sœur. 7 heures sonnait quand elle finit le petit déjeuner de yugi dont l'appétit s'était encore accru au grand damne de celui-ci, tiens en parlant du loup.

- buongiorno, fit une voix embrumer par le sommeil

- buongiorno piccolo giagator, comment est le navire ce matin ?

Des yeux lavande étonner la regarde avant de finalement comprendre ce que son interlocutrice disait, navire ? _ha oui mon corps, _la douleur s'était vite propager dans tout son petit corps comme une vague de feu, les modification apporter étant pour l'instant interne, mais quelque petite choses semblait apparaitre plus externe, cela allant en empirant yugi en était sûr, pour l'instant seul comptait ce moment agréable avec sa mama et le superbi déjeuner qu'elle avait réaliser, des viennoiserie française, des morceaux de pommes entouré d'une espèces de patte sucrées, des omelettes avec du bacon et du fromage et …

- le navire se porte bien, mais je vais devoir changer les draps, je suis désoler (montre ses mains)

- haaaa, ba ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ils sont irrécupérables ou tu crois que je peux recoudre tes draps

- j'ai bien peur que mes griffes, les est transformer en lambeau, sa et une de mes peluches préférer, fit 'il avec une moue tellement charmante que kogarm rit devant son air déconfit et désoler.

- Tu sais je suis encore étonner qu'il n'y est qu'une seule victime depuis que tes crises ont commencé, je connais l'envie de se raccrocher à quelque chose quand la douleur est là, alors ….

- Je sais, je vais les mettre hors de ma portée, au pire mon oreiller sera le seul cadavre que l'on retrouvera demain.

- Parce ce qu'il est encore en vie celui la ?, yugi lui tira la langue tout en s'attaquant au plats de ce matin, dio que c'était bon !

- Kogarm sa te dérange si on passe chez Hamy ce soir avec honda

- Et tes cours avec moi?

- Tu ne va pas me faire une crise de jalousie parce que je loupe un cours de magie avec toi ?

- Gniiii pas du tout c'est juste que…

DRINNNG, qui donc peut appeler à cet heure là, ce firent les deux habitant de la demeure. La chimère décroche en maudissant dans sa barbe celui qui a mis fin au moment privilégié du matin avec son cuere, Bien que les cours de magie avec yugi se passait bien, le petit ne semblait pas faire le moindre progrès il assimilait très vite l'histoire et les cours sur les kekkai mais toujours pas de signe de magie dans leurs essaie et pourtant elle savait qu'il avait le don sinon le petit angelo n'aurait jamais vu la flamme sur la bougie… comme le puzzle du millenium ne l'aurait jamais choisit.

- Bonjour, je tiens à signaler que la boutique n'est pas ouverte donc ayez l'amabilité de rappeler plus tard si vous ne voulez pas vous faire mordre si tôt le matin.

- Et sa se dit commerçante, fit yugi entre deux boucher de pain au Nutella, papy était toujours aimable avec sa clientèle même lorsqu'il l'appelait avant l'heure, tu sais tu vas finir par t'attirer des problèmes

- Ne quittez pas, Merci de ta sollicitude yugi, j'y réfléchirais d'ici quelques jours, alors c'était pour quoi…. Hoo c'est toi ! sa tombe bien je parlais de toi avec darthéus et… heu... oui… oui pas de problème j'i serais, je passerais dans l'aprèm midi…. En faites yugi voulait te rendre visite (l'intéresser lève les yeux vers kogarm)…. D'accord …. Alors à tantôt

- C'était hamy ? elle voulait quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter la conversation des autres, tu peux aller cher Hamy on se retrouvera là bas et dépêche toi de finir de manger car sinon c'est patch qui t'emmène

- Arg déjà 7 h 30 ?, prend ces affaires et une dernière tranche de pain, à ce soir !

- Kwwee kwee !

- C'est sa à ce soir vous deux

« Quelque chose est arrivé, quelque chose de grave, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas me le dire au téléphone ? J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment dart, un truc pas bon va nous tomber sur le nez, je le sens…»

Un oiseau noir se posa sur les épaules carrées de sa moitié et posa un regard serein sur un visage plongée dans de profondes pensées bien sinistres.

« Et nous saurons remédier au problème quoique qu'il arrive aibou, comme toujours »

* * *

Pov yugi

Ouf c'était juste, j'ai réussit à arriver juste a temps avant que la sonnerie retentisse, honda est à l'heur lui aussi, on a de la chance. Au moins depuis le début de cette histoire, mes « modifications » auront eu un effet positif, mes reflex et ma vitesse s'étant nettement améliorer, hallelluja ! Je ne vais plus être la risée des élèves en sport, sa mérite bien un petit youpi !

- Hey Honda comment va ce matin ?

- Bien bien yugi, t'es arrivé pile à l'heure, tu as décidé de prendre le patchinko express ?

- Ha ha pas du tout j'ai juste couru plus vite pour éviter de le prendre justement, non j'ai trop peur de tomber de ce fou d'animal

- Hooo pauvre patchi, mais je te crois quand tu dis que cette bête est dingue, depuis la dernière fois je n'arrive plus à le voir de la même manière, sérieux même en version mini il me fiche les jetons pas toi ?

- Non, moi c'est Mama qui me fais peur parfois, elle est vraiment…. Imprévisible et désespérante. (soupir)

- Ouai j'imagine pour être mercenaire avec le gabarit qu'elle a, faut être bien balèze, au faites yugi…

Honda ne pu finir sa phrase, car le prof est arrivé juste à ce moment là, mr karuso est un prof calme qui se supporte pas le bruit, le calme s'est donc installer pour toute l'heure que nous l'avions avec nous, mais j'avais compris se que voulais me demander Honda.

Je respire lentement en essayant d'oublier combien la faim me tenaille, bon sang j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien avalé depuis des lustres alors que je viens de terminer un repas de gargantua, quel quantité faudrait il que j'avale pour être rassasier ? Non yugi ! Pence à autre chose que la nourriture. Les exercices de mathématiques sont vite terminées, j'ai toujours trouvé amusant les problèmes de maths, c'est comme des mini casse tête pour moi. Après les maths vient l'histoire, une autre matière que j'adore, surtout sur les époques antiques comme l'Egypte, devinez pour quoi.

- Enfin la pause déjeuner, bon yugi alors ce que je t'ai demandé hier, tu crois que c'est possible

- Oui honda, on peut y allez directement après les cours, en faites koy doit se rendre chez elle cet aprèm

- Yes, super tu comprends je voudrais de bon conseil pour l'anniv de ma mère, j'espère qu'elle me donnera de bonne idées

- Des idées oui, je pence qu'hamy connait son métier, une fois je l'ai vu réaliser sous mes yeux un énorme bouquet, on ne pouvait dire qu'une chose c'était très artistique et moderne à la fois, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire sa avec des fleurs.

- Hum hum, mais dis moi yugi

- Hum ?

- C'est quoi ces fameux cours avec ta belle-mère ?

- Heu…. Des cours d'italiens, elle voudrait que j'apprenne sa langue maternelle et elle y est très attacher, _pitié faites qu'il me croit_

- Ho ha bon (pas vraiment convaincu), et elle est vraiment mercenaire ? tu m'excuse mais sa colle pas trop avec le personnage, ni avec son apparence

- Heu ba c'est ce qu'elle ma dit

- Et t'y crois, c'est comme même tiré par les cheveux à…..

- Pa-tchin-ko, fis-je en l'interrompant

- … à moins bien sur d'avoir un animale de compagnie aussi féroce, t'as raison c'est peut être pas si tirée par les cheveux, termina t'il en fermant les yeux dans un sourire au souvenir.

- Oui hein !

La journée s'est bien déroulée dans l'ensemble, même en sport j'ai démentit les paris que les élèves faisaient dans mon dos pour « rire » bien sur, pour la peine j'ai parié avec eux mais sur moi. Honda était mort de rire, « yugi depuis quand tu t'amuse à ce genre de chose, pardon d'être directe …mais t'es plutôt du genre à laisser filer et faire comme si de rien n'était », j'ai répondu que avoir eu Atem comme yami et avoir kogarm comme Mama n'était pas anodin au changement, sincèrement sa faisait du bien de leur claquer le sifflait. Et en plus j'ai remporté la cagnotte car j'ai réussit à monter à la corde tout en haut et plus vite que les autres, une victoire personnel sur mon passée qui valait peut être toute ces heures de souffrances… plus de l'argent de poche bien mériter.

La journée terminer, on a rejoint patchi qui nous attendait bien gentiment à la sortie, entouré par les filles du lycée qui le prenait en photo, étrangement cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure de se faire prendre en photo, par contre, les « chocofan » avait compris que patchi ne se laissait toucher par personne ! Sauf par moi et honda et encore parfois patch faisait semblant de le mordre. Après avoir vu le regard déçu des adolescentes de voir partir ce petit animal qui attendait patiemment la fin des cours, pour nous attendre, nous nous mimes en route vers 'le jardin de toscane', le magasin de hamyuts.

Kogarm et moi y avait fais un tour, pour lui rendre visite il y a trois jour, c'est un magasin superbe et très coloré, j'avais fait remarquer qu'on avait l'impression d'être au carnaval de rio avec toute ces plumes, sa avait fait rire la grande amis de kogarm. Je me souviens que elle et Hamy avait parlé longuement dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas, tendis que je discutais avec l'apprenti de hamy, j'ai d'ailleurs appris que celle-ci en voyait des vertes et des pas mûr avec comme patronne une femme qui travaillait avec mama. Hitomi, c'est son nom, était heureuse d'avoir trouvé une oreille attentive à ces pauvres malheurs.

- On y est, c'est ce magasin

- OUAAAH faut être aveugle pour pas le voir

- Ouai petit mais bien visible, c'est presque sa devise, on entre ?

La fleuriste avait décoré le devant de sa boutique d'une façon très voyante, des seaux en bois recouvrait le haut de la vitrine avec des gerbe de boas de plumes multicolores qui retombait juste assez bas pour ne pas être tirés par les passant sans une échelle, l'effet était saisissant, outre les couleur était chaude et peu flachi, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un air ensoleillé et vivant. La première fois que j'avais vu sa, kogarm m'avait dit que je risquais de gober des mouches ou qu'une ruche pourrait s'installait dans ma bouche.

- Oua mais c'est rio ou quoi ici ?

- Presque c'est juste qu'hamy adore les plumes

- Sa jette !

- Mama, hamy vous êtes ou ?

- Haw, on est dans l'atelier, yu-chan

Suite à notre visite, hamyuts m'avait donné ce surnom. Je laissai Honda faire le tour du magasin avec hitomi qui rayonnait semble t'il de parler avec un beau garçon. Mais quand je m'approche de l'atelier je vois kogarm de dos, qui ne réagit pas, pourtant elle sait que je suis là, je regarde hamy qui me fait un drôle de sourire…. Y'a une curieuse d'ambiance, je sens presque les poils de ma nuque se dresser sur ma peau, tellement l'air est tendu. Ça sa ne date pas d'hier, j'ai toujours su sentir quand des situations délicates, dispute, conflits, était a l'œuvre et de loin, instinct de préservation quand on veut éviter les ennuis je suppose…. Ou empathie dû au faites d'être un hikari. Finalement kogarm se retourne mais ne sourit pas, elle a ce regard sérieux que je n'est vu qu'une fois… quand elle m'avait raconté mon histoire et quand je lui est parlé de mes amis et de mes ennuis, un regard vibrant de gravité et de sérieux comme la mort, kaiba en matière de regard de tueurs pouvait se rhabiller.

- Mama, qu'est ce qui ce passe

- Hé bien yu-chan, c'est que …..

- Hamy, même sa voix était autoritaire et dure, se qui stoppa nette la fleuriste en face de moi

- Mama ?

- Yugi, _mon prénom ho pas bon,_ si tu veux bien dire à ton amis que nous rentrons tout de suite

- Pourquoi ?, _quelque chose de grave est arrivé._

- Oui, et j'aimerai t'en parler à la maison, assez rapidement

- Heu très bien mais…

- Je suis sûr que honda comprendra très bien, et si il est sceptique dit lui que c'est une affaire de famille et que c'est urgent. Sa voix était calme et basse, mais j'entendais le murmure d'une certaine colère ou peur ?

- O...ok, la voir dans cet état me rendait nerveux, _une affaire de famille ?c'est quoi cette excuse, il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi…. _

- Ce n'est pas grave yu-chan, tu reviendras une autre fois avec ton ami

- En faites il était venu pour l'anniversaire de sa mére

- Ho et bien hitomi à l'aire de s'en sortir, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à..

- La porte du magasin, c'est vraiment professionnelle de ta part hamyuts toujours aucun sourire mais de la froideur dans ces mots qui gèle un peu plus la fleuriste et moi, même honda et l'apprenti nous regardes bizarrement.

- Honda, je suis désoler mais je vais devoir y aller maintenant on… on a apparemment… des problèmes de famille

- Pas de problème yugi, rentre… je vais me débrouillé, je suie entre de bonnes mains (regarde hitomi)

- Merci à demain honda, tu me raconteras

- Ouai, bonne soirée… à vous aussi …. Kogarm

- Ouai…. Bonne soirée honda, marmonne-t-elle laconiquement

- Je salut hamy et sort en courant pour rattraper kogarm qui n'a pas ralentit pour m'attendre, à si, elle se retourne et me fait signe de ne pas trainée

- Heu… kogarm, je sais que j'ai plus de force maintenant…. Mais… j'ai toujours des petites jambes

- Je sais, me répond t elle sans chaleur et en ralentissant à peine

- Mama ? qu'est ce que tu as ? MAIS DIS MOI CE QUI CE PASSE, finis je par hurler en sentent les larmes venir avec la peur au ventre, qu'est ce qui a de si terrible pour te mettre dans cet état MAMA ?

- Je te promets de tout te dire à la maison, quand je serai sûr que tu seras en sécurité

- Hein ? en sécurité ?, là je panique complètement, je gémis quel fous veux conquérir le monde ou veux ma peau ? …encore….

Ma plainte fait relever la commissure des lèvres de la chimère, ce n'est pas son sourire sadique « normal » auquel je suis habitué mais c'est un début. On finit par arriver à la maison, dont elle ferme la porte aussitôt que je suis rentrée, je m'étais demandé si elle allait ouvrir le magasin en rentrant, cela répond à ma question. Elle me demande de poser mes affaires dans ma chambre et de redescendre dans le salon pour parler de l'événement qui l'a transformé en…...en quoi un animal traquer sur le qui-vive ?

- Assis toi yugi, désoler de ne rien te proposer mais je crois que tu pourras rien avaler comme moi quand tu sauras, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles et une mauvaise nouvelles et….. une méga Bad mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle ?

* * *

**Flash-back + pov kogarm**

Comme prévue yugi fut ébahie de la décoration de la devanture du magasin, mon bras-droit fut ravie de me voir, les fleurs venaient d'arriver et elle laissa le soin de les préparer à sa pauvre apprenti qui se sentais tout de suite abandonnée, ouai la pauvre elle allait être occupé un moment…. Parfait !

On finit par se retrouver tous les trois autour d'un thé et de gâteaux fait maison par hamyuts, yugi se jeta dessus, et se rendit compte pourquoi moi je m'étais abstenue d'y toucher, alors que je suis aussi gourmande que lui. Il remercia poliment hamy, en s'efforçant de paraitre naturellement ravie mais elle voyait très bien qu'elle avait encore ratées ces gâteaux. Finalement yugi rejoignit la petite hitomi pour l'aider (un vrai hikari ce garçon), en nous laissant toutes les deux….. …..Doublement parfait !

Mais pour plus de sécurité je me mis à parler en lancéan, ma langue maternelle.

- Hamy j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service

- (pose sa tasse) des renseignements personnel peut être ?

- Comment tu sais que c'est des renseignements que j'veux ?

- Et bien tu viens avec le petit donc, ce n'est pas par rapport à la guilde et tu n'a pas ton ordi de poche de sortie donc c'est des renseignements, mais sur quoi sa c'est la grande question.

- Ha ahaha, bien vu, c'est ….. sur les amis de yugi

- ….. ces amis ?... mais t'es vraiment parano comme mère

- Trois de ces amis ont disparu sans laisser de trace, deux sont partit a l'étranger et non pas donner de moyen pour les joindre, un seul d'entre eux est encore avec lui mais il ne se sont réconcilié que depuis hier car avant ils étaient en froid, au final quand je suis arrivé, yugi ma fait 2 tentative de suicide dont une qui a pratiquement réussit et fait intervenir la grande déesse pour je ne sais quelle raison….. alors non je ne pence pas être parano, juste une mère qui se pose des questions, je finis avec un grand sourire satisfait tout en buvant ma tasse.

- Hamham, bien je… vais voir ce que je peux faire, tu as autre chose à me dire

- Oui, yugi deviens un grand garçon !

- Hein ?

- Pffou, il s'éveille

- Ho HOOOO, c'est une très bonne nouvelles, faudra fêter sa, enfin quand….

- Quand ce sera terminer et qu'il ne mangera plus pour 15, oui…. C'est une bonne idée

- Autre chose?

- Moui, grommelais-je, kir me cache quelque chose, elle aurait vu un je ne sais pas quoi qu'elle refuse de me dire, elle ne me fait sa que quand sa vision est….. bad

- Comme lorsqu'elle a vu les ravages de la colère d'hiku avant que celui-ci ne commence vraiment son carnage.

- Entre autre, acquiesçais-je, tiens voilà les noms et les date présumer de leur départ, tu t'en sortiras, ne dis rien, je sais

- Parfait, alors je ne te retiens pas

- Hein ?, tu ne nous fous pas à la porte comme même ?

- Ba, vu le boulot qui m'attend, plus le tiens que tu viens de me donner

- Sa va sa va, j'ai compris, yugi ! (reparle en japonais) Hamy nous fous à la porte, on dégage !

Fin flash-back

* * *

pov kogarm

Je HAI les mauvaises nouvelles, et je HAI encore plus de devoir joué les oiseaux de mauvais augure, aussi j'ai décidé de faire au plus vite, plus vite c'est sortit, plus vite je suis débarrasser du poids, ou du moins je ne suis plus la seul à le partager, _égoïste va_, me susurre méchamment darthéus, _je te fuck piaf_, que je lui rembarre.

- Heu, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas par ou commencer…tu…tu es dans un tel état que…, me répond t il enfin après un long silence

- Laisse tomber… je commence par les bonnes, j'ai… demandé... à hamyuts des informations sur tes amis, genre où est leur nouvelles adresses, ce qu'ils sont devenues, ou dans quelle galère ils sont fourrées pour certains… et donc

- Mama ? comment ton amis peut elle retrouver de telle informations, elle ne peut pas avoir le bras longs comme kaiba, et pourquoi lui à tu demander sa…...tu n'avais pas à faire sa pour moi, vraiment…... des perles salines trahissent néanmoins son émotions, je craque ! ne sait il pas qu'il est kawaï comme sa avec ses yeux si innocents et ce regard de chiots battue.

- Hamyuts n'a pas le bras longs, mais elle peut faire mille fois mieux avec rien du tout, et en restant chez elles en sirotant son café, c'est son talent…. Elle peut retrouver tous, absolument tout, toute les informations, les gens, les objets, les secrets, les cadavres dans le placard ou dans le grenier. TOUT

- Co…comment, elle est télépathe ?

- Nop, elle est un peu magicienne c'est d'ailleurs le seul tour de magie qu'elle peut réaliser mais elle le maitrise à la perfection, la magie des sondes. Des sonde magiques et invisibles qui peuvent même rentrer dans la tête des gens mais t'inquiète une bonne défense mentale et on est protéger.

- Hoooo, d'accord, c'est pour sa que tu dis qu'elle sait toujours tout à l'avance,... et donc ?

- Et donc, voila les nouvelles du front : anzu à trouver son professeur particuliers dans un ballet à New York, elle suit effectivement des cours de danse dans une école de la même ville, elle devrait pas tarder à rentrer pour une représentation en avant première au japon, du spectacle que son école et la troupe de danseur avec laquelle il travaille vont donner ici, voilà pour elle. Pour ton ami Ryou, il semble qu'il travaille avec son père, quoiqu'un événement bizarre se soit déroulé sur le site de fouille de Mr Bakura et est interrompus le chantier, se qui fais que il doit rentrer bientôt lui aussi mais plus tard, je pence. Voilà pour les bonnes nouvelles.

- Je ne suis pas particulièrement heureux de savoir que anzu revient, elle m'a manquer, mais pour Ryou …. C'est génial. Bon et la mauvaise nouvelles ?

- Heuuu…. Là sa concernent les autres, autant te le dire tout de suite je crois que Joey et kaiba sont dans un truc pas nette, ce que c'est ?c'est le cœur du mystère, mais pour que Macuba et Shizuka soit ensemble dans un hôtel à paris sous une fausse identité, et qu'ils ne sachent pas eux même où se trouve leur frére….ni dans quoi ils sont fourées, c'est inquiétant…

- Mince…ho mi dio, e honda che pensa che hanno fuggito, i poveri,(1)

- Sa arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, moi j'aimerai bien qu'une certaine personne se soit tromper, pour une fois…

- Hein Qui ? de quoi tu parle ? , deux yeux innocents me regardent un peu perdu

- Ma sœur et ses visions

- Visions ?, c'est la super mega mauvaise nouvelles c'est sa ?

- Ben ouai, d'habitude elle me met au courant sauf que là, elle a fait dépêcher quelque pour vérifié si elle ne s'était pas tromper, avant de me mettre au courant par l'intermédiaire d'hamy…

- Et là c'est le drame, commenta darthéus

- Nan, une catastrophe, rectifiais-je amèrement

- Et donc qu'est ce qui est si mauvais pour que tu sois si inquiète… sa me concerne, non?

- …. Oui

- Mama, dis moi, c'est vraiment grave?, la panique se fait sentir dans sa voix, comme je regrette de devoir lui dire

- Et bien... voilà… le sceau a été brisé

- Quel sceau ?

- Celui qui retenait un certain Thuaparang dans un sommeil qui aurait du être éternelle

Il pâlit, il a compris, son père est de nouveau libre...libre de faire déferlé sa fureur mais surtout….. Il sait que la première cible du dragon du chaos, c'est lui…. Son fils. C'est pour sa que je décide de prendre une décision difficile mais qui est nécessaire, mon instincts me le cri, yugi doit être paré au pire.

- Yugi, tu te sens comment ?

- …. Secoué et angoissée, kogarm qu'est ce que je vais faire si il arrive jusqu'ici, tu … tu as dit qu'il avait fallu être six pour le sceller, qu'est qu'on doit faire ? me demande-t-il tandis que les larmes de panique se déversent de ses yeux élargis d'horreur.

- Se battre

- Je ne sais pas me battre ! et je ne veux pas ! c'est…

- Tu n'as pas le choix yugi, d'ailleurs à partir de maintenant on va changer le programme

- Le programme ? Mama qu'es est ce que tu fais avec ta pipe,

- Regarde et prépare-toi

Le meilleur moyen de cacher votre nœud de pouvoir est de le montré à la vu de tous, et donc mon sceptre de combat et de magie n'est autre que ma pipe, qui aurait pensé qu'une pipe était une baguette magique hein ?

Avec la pipe redevenu un sceptre plus haut que moi, dont le cœur est entourés d'épines qui s'allongent comme un soleil, en plus de fin filament qui descende de sous le cœur et descende sur le bâton en s'entrelaçant gracieusement, je frappe le sceau apparu en même temps que le sceptre, le symbole de la guilde : les ailes noirs entourant deux monde séparé par une épée.

Le décor change immédiatement et nous transporte dans shadow valalha, une longue plateforme entouré de colonnes brisée, un décor qui sera bientôt emplit de cris et de pleurs, de colère aussi. Yugi va me haïr pour ce que je vais faire, mais je préfère sa haine bien vivante que la bénédiction d'un mourant.

- Ou est ce qu'on est ? ou nous à tu transporter ? mama pourquoi tu as ce regards ?, me dit il pas rassuré du tout, mon pauvre tu va vraiment me détester comme moi je me haie à l'instant

- Yugi prépare toi à combattre, sache que je serai sans merci, la compassion n'a pas sa place sur un champ de bataille

- hein?, là il doit vraiment penser que je suis folle

* * *

et honda qui pense qu'ils ont fuit, les pauvres(1)

**kogarm: sa sent bon l'action sa, vivement la suite et cette foi pas de panne**

l'auteuse ; heu? on va essayer, mais je ne répond de rien si il y a de l'attente

**kogarm : on verra ( frappe son poins dans sa mains) tchouss les lecteurs**


End file.
